Separated by Blood
by platypuslattes
Summary: Draco develops a crush on Hermione, and it goes well, but it soon becomes dangerous. A worldwide search for mudbloods puts Hermione's life at risk by Draco's father, and they find themselves on the run. Will Draco be able to keep Hermione safe? Rated M for future content. It's a bit slow at first, but picks up. Please be patient. BEING EDITED AND UNDER CONSTRUCTION... ON HIATUS
1. Stupid Feelings

"...Well what can you say? She doesn't care."

"Well, maybe - never mind. There she is."

Draco and Blaise looked over at Hermione, who was walking in with Ron, her hand in his. For many nights in a row, Draco had been dreaming of him being in that position instead of Ron. Of course, that was idiotic. Draco was a prat. Everyone knew that, and nobody thought twice about it. Blaise turned back to him and watched Draco's eyes follow her to the Gryffindor table where The Golden Trio usually sat with the other fellow war veterans around them.

"Hello? HELLO?" Someone had been snapping in front of Draco's eyes to get his attention. Of course, it was Pansy Parkinson. Who else? Draco growled in disgust. She was a tart, and he personally experienced that part of her himself.

"WHAT?" He snapped at her. It was louder than he meant it to be and the entire hall went quiet for a moment, then continued with noise. Luckily, no one seemed to notice that it was Draco except the Slytherins at his table.

"Jeez, Draco. I was just trying to get your attention. Why were you staring at Granger (she said her last name with complete and utter disgust, probably angry that he wasn't staring at her) with that expression on your face? Rawr."

Pansy made a stupid cat-like growl to mock his expression. Apparently, he had been staring at her (but he was really just staring at Weasley) with a look that resembled a lion looking at its prey.

"Just giving Weaselbee a warning. He ran into me during Quidditch practice today."

Draco wasn't lying. He really did. But he wasn't looking at him like that for a stupid run-in with the "enemy", he was just purely jealous of him for having Hermione.

But then, he recollected himself. Malfoys did not have feelings. No jealousy, anger, sadness, or even happiness, unless they were laughing in the face of a mudblood - a term Draco had come to loathe.

"Really? Because I think you were staring at Hermione," Crabbe cut in, saying her name all lovey-dovey like. Draco shot him a dirty look.

"Hermione Granger? Ugh, it disgusts me to even say her name. Filthy mudblood. Hurts my eyes to even look at her, or any of the Gryffindors. Fucktards."

Draco honestly hated himself for talking about her like that. He didn't mind talking about the rest of them, but he almost winced at himself saying any of it. However, Blaise shot him a wink and smirked.

"What are you, gay?" Pansy said, seeing Blaise's wink. "I have a feeling you Slytherin boys have a lot more going on in those dorms than the rest of us think." She giggled with other girls around her.

"Eat shit!" Malfoy said, throwing his plate. Spaghetti and meatballs scattered everywhere on the floor. The sound resonated, and the entire hall watched in confusion as he threw open the doors and stormed down the hallway. Blaise ran after him.

"Merlin, you really like her, don't you?" He said, laughing. "What started this, anyway?"

"Like I would tell you!" Malfoy shouted. In all honesty, he wanted to. He needed to get this mess off his back, but he didn't say anything. "Just leave me alone," He said, sauntering off.

Blaise stood back and watched his best friend walk down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. He laughed to himself, then went back into the Great Hall.

Draco took off his robes and laid down on his bed in only black boxers and a white t-shirt. He was freezing, but he didn't care at that point. Not in the least bit.

To start off, Draco started liking Hermione around Christmas, for some reason. He had a few dreams about her, which disgusted him at first, but then they started to affect him. For a while, he suspected that someone had slipped him a love potion - not that he loved her - but knew it couldn't last that long unless an advanced wizard made it, and the only ones who could do that were Snape, Malfoy himself, and Hermione; anyone else would have blown up the common room doing it.

Draco hated it with all of his being. Why wouldn't he? He was a pureblood, and she was a mudblood, even though he eventually started to hate saying it.

Malfoy began to actually despise himself for even having nice thoughts about her. He already had enough on Valentine's Day by seeing Weasley and Granger laughing and kissing at the annual dance.

_'Awesome,'_ He thought to himself sarcastically. _'Completely fantastic!'_

Not that he just let his crush start to develop. He was popular around the Slytherin girls, maybe even some Hufflepuffs. No, he had fun on Friday nights and weekends. Mostly it was with Pansy, because she worshiped him, along with the other girls. She was the easiest, and he stopped having any sexual relations with any of them when he started to imagine that it was Hermione. He longed for her.

And he wanted to do something about it, but, of course, he didn't.


	2. Draco's Embarrassment

_"I've been waiting for this for a long time," She said, smiling. Draco smiled, too._

_"Really?" He replied. "I thought you hated me." She laughed._

_"Even if I did, I couldn't pass up this opportunity with you," She said honestly. Draco was beaming and pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

_"Oh, Hermione..." He moaned._

Someone cleared their throat, and Draco woke up, falling out of his bed. He stood up and realized that his manhood was hanging out, standing erect, and immediately put it back in his boxers, keeping his hands over it. Not that they didn't already see it, though.

All the 7th year Slytherin boys were trying to contain their laughter, staring at Draco. His eyes grew so wide he didn't remember how to blink. Or breathe. Or anything, really.

They all busted out laughing, some collapsing to the floor, even. It was priceless. Draco Malfoy, the most arrogant and shallow pureblood - no, STUDENT - at Hogwarts, having a sex dream about a nerdy, bushy-haired, Gryffindor girl? And better yet, for the boys, he had even said her name. Shit.

"Fuck," Draco said weakly in embarrassment. "FUCK!"

He ran for the door, but Blaise caught him by his white t-shirt.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're not letting you go. Not after _this." _Blaise snorted loudly and started laughing again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Draco said, pushing Blaise on the ground. He stormed off to the bathroom with his wand, locking the door tightly. Sinking down onto the tile of the bathroom floor in the farthest stall, Draco was humiliated. Not only did he reveal that he was dreaming about a _certain girl, _which already sucked, because Draco Malfoy never focused on one girl. He always had many. Always. He could have at least two at a time if he wanted, even in bed. Three had even happened before. But the fact that he focused on _one_? Humiliating! No, the even worse part was that he even said who it was, and that she was a _Gryffindor_.

"Out of all bloody girls," Draco mumbled to himself. "OUT OF ALL FUCKING GIRLS!" He screamed, punching the stall. It hurt, but not as much as this. "Fuck," He said again, a word that had become popular in his vocabulary, since he recently seemed to always do something stupid.

Draco wanted to hide from everyone, stay in the bathroom until all the boys left and went to class, then get only the things he needed, which was basically his robes and his wand, and leave. For good. He plotted out everything that he would do to get away with it, tell his father that he was tired of being around mudbloods (which he WAS very tired of being around a certain one), and that he was done with his education.

But that was the easy way out, and Malfoys always took the hard way to keep up their tough exterior. So Draco stayed in the bathroom, playing with his wand for about thirty minutes, then decided to get out. He peeked around the door, and saw no one.

"Good," Draco mumbled to himself, and started putting on his robes. He was too pissed off to shower, and just combed his hair in place.

"BOO!" Blaise jumped out at him. Draco had drew his wand and was pointing it at him.

"I swear to Merlin, that if you don't get out right now I will obliviate you and put you outside in the snow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaise said, holding his hands up. "Hear me out." Draco nodded, but kept his wand on Blaise.

"I took care of them. Told them that I put that dream in your head to embarrass you. It wasn't like they would believe you, anyway, Draco. I promise, they have no idea." He said sincerely. Draco slowly lowered his wand.

"Alright..." He said carefully. "Let's go to breakfast. I know we only have about twenty minutes, but I'm starved." Blaise nodded in agreement. They both collected their things and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Hermione, he's been staring at you for the past month," Ron said. "I don't know what he's planning, but I swear I'll kill him."<p>

"Malfoy's not going to do anything," Hermione said, waving her hand. She put her nose back into her textbook and ignored Ron.

"Hermioneeeeee!" Ron dragged on. "I'm serious! I'm not being paranoid this time. Right, Harry?" He nudged Harry on the arm, expecting an agreeing answer.

"Eh," Harry replied. Ron gave him a dirty look. "I don't think he's going to do anything, either. I mean, it's Malfoy. He's a snake. That's why he's in Slytherin." Harry chuckled at his own joke, then realized no one was laughing. Whoops. "Anyway, and don't take offense with this, Hermione, but he wants nothing to do with 'mudbloods'."

Hermione winced at the word, and Harry immediately regretted saying it. 'Mudblood' was still carved on her left arm, but always covered up by long sleeves. She shook off the comment.

"I'll be fine, and you two know it. After all we've been through I'm sure I can handle a conniving manwhore snake." Harry and Ron laughed.

"Manwhore?" They said in unison. "What does that mean?"

"It's a muggle term," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "It means... That he's popular around girls. _Y'know..."_

"How do you know that, though?" Ron asked, still laughing a bit.

"You have to positively stupid to not notice," Hermione said. "Honestly." Harry laughed again.

"Seriously, though. Not lately. I mean, look, he's even pushing Pansy off of him. More than usual, I guess," Harry said. Hermione looked over her shoulder, saw Malfoy pushing off Pansy, and laughed quietly. He made eye contact with her and she bust out laughing, not able to control her volume, and turned back around towards her friends.

"Laugh a little louder, I think a Hufflepuff in the bathroom down the hall didn't hear that," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, well." She said in a mocking deep voice, still containing her laughter. Why was it so funny?

"Seriously, what is so funny?" Harry asked, except he was trying not to laugh, too. It was always funny to watch Pansy get pushed off Malfoy. Even more so now since she was practically on him, and literally trying to feed him his food. "Okay, yeah, it's a bit funny."

The Trio laughed on and off for a little while, the whole hall clearly hearing them, and whenever they glanced at Malfoy or Pansy they laughed even more. It was good to see the three laughing so heartily again, though. It had been a rough year.


	3. The Diary

Draco was completely hurt. What the bloody hell were they laughing at? The Trio kept glancing at him and laughing so loud he could hear them perfectly from his table. Probably at Pansy, practically sitting in Draco's lap. Yeah, that was it. Not at him, at Pansy. At least he would tell himself that.

"WOULD YOU _**SHUT UP**_?" Draco screamed across the Great Hall. It was the Slytherins' turn to laugh, plus _Hermione_ and her _friends_. Great. Would he ever stop doing stupid things? "Probably not..." He mumbled to himself, his head in his hands.

"Dude," Blaise started, trying to control his laughter. "You are on FIRE today!"

Draco sighed, unfortunately still hating himself. He didn't even know if he could go throughout the rest of the day without doing anymore stupid things. So, Draco decided to leave the Great Hall in a hurry, but tripped on his robes. In front of everyone. He got back up, growling and mumbling to himself, and walked out the doors. He was hoping that Blaise wouldn't follow him this time, and he didn't. Good.

Entering the Slytherin common room - green, grey, silver, and pristine - Draco stopped for a moment, thinking about what just happened. He couldn't believe he did those things. A _Malfoy_, tripping, screaming, expressing emotions, giving up, all done and considered in not even half a day.

"Fuck this," He said, going up the stairs. Draco stopped at his bed and took off his robes, revealing just a white t-shirt and dark green plaid boxers. He fell down on his bed and considered sleeping for the rest of his classes. No, for the rest of his _life_. No Lucius, no Death Eater talk, no _Hermione_. But he didn't like the last one at all. At least she noticed him, even if it was in a terrible way.

"Stop this, Draco!" He yelled at himself, covering his face with his hands. "AUGH! Why the fuck won't you LEAVE MY HEAD?" He exclaimed.

Draco had taken talking to himself, for he felt no one else could help him through this. And no one else actually could, anyway. He sighed.

"I guess I'll take a shower then," Draco mumbled, then stood up and went to take one, thinking about Hermione.

"Hello," Blaise said, sliding next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, a little too close.

"Get away from her!" Ron said irritably. Fortunately, he didn't try to move him or anything. He was trying to control his anger lately.

"It's alright," Hermione said, sighing. She really couldn't care less. The good laugh she had a bit earlier eased her nerves and calmed her down. "What do you want?"

"I want _you_," Blaise pointed at Hermione, waggling his finger at her. She raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"Alright...?" Hermione replied. "What do you mean?"

"Someone _likes you_!" Blaise said in a sing-song voice. "But I can't tell you who."

"Then why are you here?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"I think you should go away now, Blaise..." Harry started. Blaise put his hand up.

"Just hear me out. They like you. A lot. Like, a lot. You have no idea. And if you get the slightest idea I'll take that suspicion out of your pretty little head." He said playfully, tapping Hermione on the head. She actually had no idea who it was, and like she would care, anyway. Hermione sighed irritably.

"Okay? What do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Here's the thing. I'll give you this journal. You write in it, and the other person gets it, and writes back. It's simple." Hermione stared at him.

"And why would I do this?"

"For fun," Blaise replied, shrugging.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to control you or anything, but you shouldn't do this. You're dating me, remember?" Ron smiled. She smiled back.

"I know. It'd still be fun, though, I think," Hermione took the journal and flipped through the pages. It was red and gold and had the Gryffindor crest on the front of it, with gold trim on the pages. "It's beautiful."

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"It's okay, I promise. It's not a big deal. I'm still with you. Besides, if he wants me, I'll say no, anyway. Alright? This dude could be a total prat. You never know."

"Okay," Harry and Ron said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Cool," Blaise said. "I'm glad we have this figured out. The gold trim on the pages turn red when there's a response. Say the password to see and erase the messages. And he doesn't know about this yet. You two," He pointed at Ron and Harry. "Don't know anything about this. Okay? No one else can know."

Then Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear.

"The password is, 'Martonis'. Don't tell anyone, remember? This is important."

The two nodded, and Hermione agreed. Honestly, she was kind of excited. She had a good feeling about this, too, but she would never tell Ron that. Or the excited part. Any happiness from this would not be expressed to her boyfriend, or anyone. None whatsoever.

Blaise found Draco coming out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, and snuck up on him.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Blaise said in a sing-song voice. "It's about _Hermione._" He said her name dreamily, mocking Draco.

"Merlin! Give me some privacy would you? Wait, what?" Draco thought he heard wrong. What about her? "WHAT DID YOU DO, BLAISE?" He said angrily.

"I gave her one of these," Blaise said, holding out a journal exactly like Hermione's - but with the Slytherin crest and silver trim on the pages instead. Draco stared, and his heart leaped in his chest.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked. Blaise nodded. "A bewitched diary? Are you crazy?! These have been forbidden since 2nd year!

"Hey, do you want it, or not? She's willing. She said it would be fuuuuun." He said tauntingly.

"Really?" Draco said, taking the diary. "If you're lying to me, I -"

"I'm not lying to you! I'm your friend. The trim on the pages turn green when you have a response, and your password to see and hide the messages is 'lorem'. You understand?" Draco nodded.

"Don't tell anyone I'm excited about this, or that I'm excited in general! If you do, I will crucio you, I swear to Merlin!"

"Of course not! Draco Malfoy has no emotions, right? Your secret's safe with me," Blaise said. He winked and then walked out of the Slytherin dorm through the portal.

"Here goes nothing," Draco said to himself, writing a message.

Hermione sat in Divination, bored. She hated that class - it was all rubbish to her, and she liked it even less since Professor Trelawney left to teach at another school. So, Hermione decided to study the journal and look at it intently, until she saw the red trim on the pages.

_Hello?_

Hermione hesitated before responding.

_Hello._

Draco's heart leapt again. '_Why does it always do that with her?_' he thought.

_What are you doing?_

'_Great, Draco_,' he scolded himself. '_Smooth fucking move,_' Then started to put his clothes on.

_Interesting question._

_I don't know what else to say, honestly._

Draco really DIDN'T know what to say. This was the first time he was actually talking to her without any taunting involved, so really. What WAS he supposed to say? He took some deep breaths while straightening his tie.

_How much do you like me?_

Hermione was genuinely curious. '_Why would somebody like me in the first place?' _She asked herself.

_I think that's a bit personal._

_And this isn't?_

_No..._

_I'm pretty sure it is._

_No..._

_You're really good at this._

Hermione giggled quietly. Luckily, she was at the back of the classroom, so no one heard her.

'_Fuck_,' Draco thought to himself.

_I try. Sorry, I'm not very good at conversations._

_I noticed._

_Are you done being rude?_

_You're being a bit brave calling me out like that._

_Maybe I'm doing it to impress you._

Draco finally had his robes on, but was now sweating and wanted to take them off.

_No need to impress me._

_Why? I also could be Lavender Brown. Blaise never said it was a boy._

_I'm pretty sure you're a boy, but I never thought about that. Did Blaise really set this up?_

_Yes. I didn't put him up to it, I promise._

_Sure._

_I'm serious!_

_"_MISS GRANGER!" Professor Martina called. She was new to the school, and a bit on the rude side. "What on earth is that?" Hermione hesitated, and silently whispered the password. The words disappeared.

"Uh, uh... My-my diary! Yes. My diary."

"Then I suggest you put it away for the remainder of class. Unless you need to step outside?"

"No, no, that's fine," She said, putting it away.

"Good," Professor Martina replied. "Now onto the lesson..."

Hermione didn't reply to Draco, so he just sighed deeply and decided to go to Divination - which he was already late for, anyway. But Hermione was in that class and sat not that far away from him, so he felt a little better...

And nervous at the same time.


	4. Bottling Things Up

Lunch arrived, and Draco walked in the Great Hall with Blaise, Pansy following behind them. She kept trying to hold Draco's hand, but he kept shaking her off.

"If you don't want to look suspicious, you might have to get friendly with her or some other girl," Blaise whispered to Draco. He sighed.

"I guess."

Draco let Pansy hold his hand, and literally almost barfed at how cold and clammy it was. Disgusting. He started to wonder what Hermione's hands were like. Warm and soft, probably.

He sat down at the table in his usual spot, facing Hermione's back, two tables away. However, Potter and Weasley could easily see him. That was the problem.

The food appeared on the table and Draco started eating the roast, potatoes, and carrots that were provided in front of him. With his terrible feelings lately, he could eat everything on that table.

"Whoa, slow down there, mate!" Blaise said to him. Draco didn't realize how fast he had actually been eating. 'Am I really that depressed?' He wondered. Wait. Depressed? Was he actually depressed?

"Sorry, I'm just... Tired... And hungry, apparently," He said, continuing to eat his food. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Draco hated it. This was probably why his father kept him from girls for such a long time. But obviously, it didn't work, what with all his shag buddies.

"I need to go," He said. Draco tried, but then sat back down. It would look to suspicious if he left the Great Hall two times in a row. "Hey, Pansy. Do you want to go out tonight? We can take a walk outside."

She took no time to hesitate.

"Sure! Oh, I'm so excited! Yes!" Pansy said, hugging him tightly. What the bloody hell was he doing? She was gross, especially to him. So clingy, and Draco hated that. Well, with her, at least.

"Maybe this will help me get over her..." He mumbled.

"Her? Who?" Pansy asked. "Are you using me as a rebound? Draco? Answer me! I'm so tired of this! Fuck you!" She left in a panic, taking all her strength to slam the door behind her.

"Whoa, what did you say?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Something stupid," He replied, sighing. Draco started stuffing his face again. "I'm going to get fat because of this stupid girl."

"Did Malfoy really just get dumped?" Ron laughed, accidentally spitting out potatoes on the table. "By _Pansy Parkinson_?"

"Apparently so," Harry said, laughing with Ron. Hermione looked behind her, at Draco stuffing his face.

"He seems to not be taking it well. He's eating so quickly I think he'll turn into your Aunt Marge by the end of lunch," Hermione chuckled. Harry laughed harder.

"I still feel bad for him, though," She continued. Ron and Harry stopped laughing at looked at her. "I mean, look at him. He's been looking like crap and acting angry all the time, and he just got dumped by the easiest and trashiest girl in this school. He's still a person," Hermione said, looking behind her. Malfoy looked at her and locked eyes. She frowned at turned back to Harry and Ron.

"You're mental!" Ron shouted. Fortunately, only the Gryffindor table could hear it.

"Ron..." Harry started.

"No! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why are you so sympathetic towards someone who's treated you like shit since you were eleven? Treated US like shit since WE were eleven?!" Ron was making a scene now.

"Ron, please -"

"This is bloody bullshit! Do you looove him? Huh? Maybe that's why he's staring at you all the time because you two are secretly together, hm? Snogging every time I'm gone?"

Hermione was shaking and starting to cry. She was completely frightened, and the entire hall could hear him. Harry stood up and start pulling him back down. He kept screaming at her.

"What are you, sleeping around with him now? Like Pansy? No, worse than Pansy! Shagging Malfoy all the time, huh?"

"Merlin, Ron, shut up!" Hermione yelled. Surprisingly, Ron actually shut up. "I am NOT doing any of that, and you know it. The fact that you would even think that I would even TOUCH Draco Malfoy is disgusting! He makes me sick! You know that, so shut up! Ugh!"

Hermione sat down and shuddered at the thought of touching Malfoy. She felt sorry for him, but that didn't mean she would show that or touch him in that way.

"I need to go," Hermione said, gagging a little bit. She ran out of the Great Hall and down the hallway. She was almost to the girl's bathroom when she barfed.

From all the things he called her, and how he treated her over the years, he really did disgust her.

Draco was enraged. How could he treat her like that? Some boyfriend. Then Draco hated himself. He knew he treated her terribly over the years, but he never really knew how much it affected her. It took him a good minute to realize everyone was staring at him. Especially Ron.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at? Sod off."

All the students seemed to shrug together and sit back down, continuing their lunch. Blaise stared at Draco.

"That was... Interesting."

He stared back angrily.

"You fucking think?" Blaise shrugged as well and continued eating. Draco continued. "I think it's my time to leave. I gotta go get Pansy."

Blaise knew that wasn't it, but the rest of the Slytherins believed it. He decided to leave Draco to himself, but no one noticed that Ron followed him, along with Harry.

Hermione tried to breathe, but could barely get anything in or out. Why was this happening to her? And all of a sudden? She thought her and Ron would last, but apparently not. Ginny had warned her he was dangerously unstable. Especially about Fred's death and having to return to Hogwarts to finish their year. How stupid of her to think he wouldn't be like this.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. Did she really hear that voice? She looked up, and there he was, Draco Malfoy.

"Are you talking to me?" She said, looking behind her. He stopped walking about twelve feet away and stood there looking at her.

"Yes," He said bluntly.

"What? If you heard any of that, you're the last bloody person I want to see. You _disgust_ me!" She said. Hermione still had some throw-up dripping from her mouth. She wiped it off with her sleeve, staring at the floor. She didn't even want to look at him.

Malfoy was hurt. He actually winced at what she said, and how she said it. This was terrible for him.

"It wasn't my fault your boyfriend started screaming at you!" He yelled.

"Actually, it was! I've noticed you falling apart lately. You leave every meal angry. You always look pissed. And why you stare at me so much, I don't fucking know, and I don't want to. You're even rejecting sex from a girl, so I was just wondering what was wrong with you, because, you know, you're a whore! I don't even know why I felt sorry for you! Not anymore, of course. You're a piece of crap! I'm bloody tired of you treating me like _I'm _the piece of shit, when it's _you_."

Hermione had officially gone off the handle. She never talked like this, and she had never been this angry.

Draco, on the other hand, was hurt. He felt more pain at that moment than he ever had before in his entire life. He fucked up, big time.

"You... You felt sorry for me?"

"Well, not anymore!"

He didn't know what to say, but someone else talked instead.

"Oi! You!" It was Ron, coming up behind Malfoy. "Are you shagging her?"

Draco turned around. "Actually, NO. And I would never. She's a _Gryffindor_, remember?"

"That's not really a reason, is it?" Ron asked.

"What do you want me to say? What I really want to say, is that you're an asshole."

Hermione looked up from the floor. Draco continued.

"When I have a girlfriend, I don't scream at them. Especially in front of anyone. It's rude and disrespectful."

"What do YOU know about rude and disrespectful?"

"More than you, obviously!"

Hermione started to leave. She didn't bother cleaning up her mess. She was done for the day.

"Hermione!" She turned around, seeing Ron. "Talk to me."

"Not anymore, Ron. Harry, can you come with me, please?" Harry ran over to Hermione and started walking with her down the hall. Soon they rounded the corner, and Malfoy and Ron were alone.

"Listen," Draco said, taking Ron by the collar and slamming him against the wall, "If you _ever_ talk about her like that again, I will crucio you, I swear to Merlin. You're going to leave her alone, and if you talk to her, it will be nicely, or it will get ugly. Do you understand me?" Draco kept his grip on Ron, lifting him an inch or two off the ground against the wall.

"What, do you liiiike her?" Ron asked, smirking. Draco slammed him up against the wall again.

"Yes. I do. But if you tell anyone, no one will believe you. You know why? Because you yelled at _her_, the nicest person in the world, and you are now considered mental, and with my reputation, I would _never_ like a Gryffindor, much less a muggleborn. Watch it."

Draco dropped him violently and walked away briskly.

He had never been so angry in his life.

Hermione was crying in the Gryffindor common room, with Harry holding her.

"Hermione, it will be okay. I'll deal with Ron, I promise. I'm pretty sure Ginny is going to kick his arse, anyway. You know she can," He said, chuckling.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did all this," She apologized, sobbing.

"What are you talking about? It's not even your fault. Seriously, he's just been bottling things up. I knew sooner or later that he would blow, but I didn't know it would be at you. You're wonderful to him. He's a twat. Don't listen to him."

"I knew I shouldn't have felt sorry for Malfoy; I just did. I know he's been terrible to me, but like I said, he's still a person."

"It's not even a bad thing. Malfoy and I ended on good terms when the War ended. As far as I know, he hasn't even said anything negative to you at all, or anything at all. Ron had no right to say those things to you," Harry promised. He continued holding her, until she insisted on spending the rest of the day in her room. She didn't trust herself to stay together for the rest of the afternoon.

"I just need to rest," Hermione said, excusing herself. "Go to class, Harry. I'll feel better."

Harry smiled and left her alone. She changed into her pajamas, and climbed into her bed. Opening the diary, she wrote:

_Hello?_


	5. Afternoon Talks

I'm getting favorites and followers! I'm so happy! Reviews are very welcome. Thanks for reading!

Harry smiled and left her alone. She changed into her pajamas, and climbed into her bed. Opening the diary, she wrote:

_Hello?_

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, pacing back and forth. His violent encounter with Ron left him in disarray. His robes were out of place, his hair was everywhere, and his mind was swimming with thoughts.

'How could he fucking do that?' Draco thought. 'He doesn't even realize what he had. She never did anything. Did she really feel sorry for me? Have my emotions really been showing that much? Fuck! But if she felt sorry for me, that means she was thinking about me. She's been looking at me at meals lately. But laughing, too. Frowning. Fuuuuuck!'

Draco ran upstairs and took off his robes, just in his normal t-shirt and boxers again, and sat on his bed. He glanced over at the diary Blaise gave him, and realized it turned green. He opened it.

- Draco's POV -

_Hello?_

_So I saw the scene in the Great Hall..._

_Really? Fuck._

_You have a mouth on you. _I almost put "Granger". Close one, Draconis.

_Today, yes. What the bloody hell caused that?_

_Are you coming to me for help? _I hate that I'm smiling.

_Yes. Is that a bloody problem?_

_No, no. Just asking._

How ironic. She came to _me_ for help. If she knew it was me...

She's not responding immediately, but I don't care. She doesn't know who I am, so it doesn't really matter.

_Do you really hate Malfoy that much?_

_...Yes._

Ouch.

_Wow. Why do you think Ron said those things?_

_Is it any of your business?_

_I'm sorry... I thought you wanted to talk about it._

_I do. I just... Well, he's been like that since his brother died._

_Fred Weasley?_

_Yes. How do you know?_

_We had a memorial for all the deaths, remember? Plus, Fred was popular, I guess._

_I guess so, yeah. Anyway, I don't know why he has to be like that to me. I've tried to make the relationship work. I took all his yelling at me, screaming at everyone, punching things..._

_DID HE PUNCH YOU?! _I can't fucking believe that asshole.

_Only once. Why do you care?_

_If I have a crush on you I'm pretty sure I have a right to care about you._

_Oh. Right. Well, hey, why do you like me?_

_I don't really want to answer that..._

_Please. I'll strip for you._

I can't help but laugh.

_Did Hermione Granger really just say that to me?_

_I say a lot of things no one knows about, you have no idea._

_Like what?_

_Well, sex jokes are pretty great._

I spat out my pumpkin juice all over my shirt. Great.

_What? You tell sex jokes? I never would have thought._

_Only to Harry and Ginny, really. Fred and George, too, because they say things like that, as well. Never around Ron, though. He's... I don't know._

_A prude?_

_That's a muggle term. How do you know that?_

_For all you know I could be a muggle-born. Or a ghost. You never know._

_You do kind of talk like one._

_I DO NOT!_

_Whoa, we got a pureblood over here. That narrows the search down._

Fuck. She's found me out.

_Not really._

_I'm guessing... Slytherin? You have to be in Slytherin._

FUCK.

_You never know. No comment._

_You're a Slytherin, all right._

FUCK!

_Actually, I'm in Hufflepuff. Nice try, though. There are still purebloods in other houses._

_I sense a liar._

You found one...

_Well, I'm not one._

_That's what a Slytherin would say..._

_Stop being paranoid. If you really thought I was a Slytherin, you would stop talking to me._

_No, I'm not like that._

_Okay, then. What Slytherins do you talk to?_

_Um... Blaise talked to me this morning._

_DOES NOT COUNT!_

_Wait. Blaise only talks to certain people..._

_Blaise talks to everyone. You know that._

_I guess, but what friends would he go to such heights for? Hm..._

_Don't._

_Is this... Flint? Avery? Crabbe? Goyle? Malfoy? Please not the last one._

_None. I'm a Hufflepuff, remember?_

_Bullshit._

_Watch your mouth, nerd._

_Another muggle term._

_I would rather answer another question than continue this conversation._

_Fine... How much do you like me?_

_NOT THAT ONE._

_Fine. Why do you like me?_

_NOT THAT ONE, EITHER._

_Do you want to do me?_

_NOT THAT ONE, EITHER._

_That would have been a definite no if that wasn't the case._

_Then... No._

_Too late... What do I call you?_

_Malfoy._

Why did I just say that?

_Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously, what do I call you?_

_I don't know._

_I'll pick one._

_I'm scared now. Don't make it stupid, please._

_I'll call you Malfoy, anyway._

_Why?_

_That's the only thing I can think of right now._

She's thinking about me...

_Should I be jealous?_

_Ew, no._

_Are you going to barf again?_

_How do you know about that?_

Whoops.

_It's pretty obvious when all of the students go into the hall and see it. Plus it was by the girl's bathroom. So it would only be you._

_You're being a bit questionable._

_I just care about you and know where you are ALL THE TIME._

_Really?_

_No, I'm kidding. I promise._

I'm not kidding. I always want to know where she is. Especially after Ron's bullshit today.

_Should I trust you?_

_If you met me, you shouldn't._

_Seriously, who ARE you?_

_"Malfoy"._

_Is this really Malfoy?_

Yes.

_No. I'm too nice, plus he's a twat. I don't like Slytherins._

_Because you're a Hufflepuff._

_That's right._

_I'm still onto you._

_Okay. I like talking to you._

_Eh, I think I might actually like talking to you, too._

Merlin, is she telling the truth?

_What if I'm really gross?_

_That has nothing to do with me liking to talk to you._

_I don't know. I also could be unbelievably handsome._

_I swear to Merlin this is Malfoy._

How do I turn this around?

_Don't even compare me to him, please._

_Fine. I guess this isn't, then. If it was I would have been called a mudblood and a piece of shit, anyway._

I will never again, I promise. Not unless I need to in order to protect you.

_Well, if he liked you I guess he wouldn't call you any of those things._

_Good point. But he would never like me. I'm a mudblood, remember?_

But I do, even if you are.

_I recall._

_He's arrogant and a prat. Rich, spoiled, a daddy's boy. A manwhore._

Well, thanks.

_How would you know that last part? Are you stalking him?_

_The last thing I would do on earth, to be honest. You know, it's easy to notice when you hear sex noises from various staircases and hiding places, along with three or four girls surrounding him everyday._

Am I really that much of a player?

_That IS the life._

_This HAS to be Malfoy._

_I'm kidding._

_Of course you are..._

_I actually am, if you didn't know._

_I'm going to find out who this is._

Fuck.

_I'm screwed, then, because you're a genius. I talked to Blaise. No trackers on this. He was thorough._

She didn't respond.

"I hate myself. Why am I thinking about him? Merlin, I hate this," Hermione said to herself.

She had been thinking about him the entire afternoon. Malfoy. Hermione was worried about him. Really worried about him. And he had followed her out of the Great Hall. And asked if she was okay. Why?

Hermione liked talking to her secret admirer. She called him Malfoy because... Well, she secretly wished it was him. Gross. After his last message, she didn't respond, but decided to not investigate.

Instead, Hermione got dressed and joined everyone for dinner. Sitting in bed all afternoon was nice and quiet for her.

"Harry!" Hermione called. Harry greeted her in the common room, and they walked together to dinner. They both sat down at the table, but Hermione on Harry's side, and Ron across from them. It was nice for a change, and she could look at Malfoy all she wanted. Why did she want to look at him? Ugh.

"Hello, Ron," She said, putting food on her plate.

"Hi, Hermione," He replied, giving a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione interrupted. "It's fine. Could you please try to not yell at me anymore?"

"YEAH, RON!" Ginny cut in. She scowled at him and gently punched Hermione on the shoulder. Ginny was always there for Hermione, but she still didn't know about Ron punching her. No one did.

Well, except for her secret admirer.

She glanced over at Draco, who was actually staring at her. Hermione watched Blaise nudge him and lecture him about something.

There was no doubt about it - her secret admirer was Malfoy. She wouldn't let him know that she knew, though - yet. Obviously.

Hermione smiled to herself and opened her diary, hiding it behind a textbook.

"Martonis," She whispered quietly. A sentence appeared as soon as she opened it.

_I was about to message you, too._


	6. She Found Out

_I was about to message you, too._

He was watching her, of course. Hermione tried to keep herself from looking at him. As far as anyone else knew, she was reading her textbook.

_Interesting. _It was becoming a challenge to not look up at him. How he was hiding his diary, she didn't know.

_I am, I know._

_You are._

_Wait... What?_

_You interest me._

_Really? _Draco smiled.

_Yes._

_Well, shit._

_Watch your mouth, SLYTHERIN._

_I told you, I'm a Hufflepuff._

Screw what she said. She wanted him to know.

_I know it's you, Malfoy._

_It's not._

_I'm not stupid._

She looked up and stared at him until he looked up, too. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, and he looked down, embarrassed.

_Fuck you, Granger._

_This is bloody hilarious._

_It really isn't._

_It really IS._

_This is really embarrassing._

_More embarrassing than tripping on your robes while leaving the Hall?_

_FUCK. YOU. GRANGER._

Hermione busted out laughing. Everyone around her looked at her, but she just shrugged, and they continued their conversations.

_STILL NOT FUNNY!_

_So, why DO you like me?_

_It's a long story._

_I have a feeling it's not._

_It is._

_Please._

_Now that you know it's me, I'm not going to tell you anything._

_I thought I was a mudblood. You know, a piece of shit. What changed your mind? Have a sex dream about me?_

_Not immediately._

_WHAT? _Hermione couldn't contain her laughter this time. Luckily, everyone else around her didn't notice.

_It started around Christmas. I began having dreams about you. NORMAL ONES. I don't know why they started in the first place. I don't really know what to tell you much after that._

_So... You really do like me?_

_...Yes. I do. And please don't get all weird with it. I'm not that person that calls people mudbloods anymore. At least, not you._

Hermione smiled, and when Draco saw she did, he did, too.

_You're something else._

_Yeah, I guess._

_So... About those sex dreams..._

_NOT GETTING INTO THAT RIGHT NOW._

_Do you jack off to me?_

_SERIOUSLY, STOP._

_I'll stop, but I'm still taking that as a yes._

_Fuck you, GRANGER._

_So... You wanna make out?_

_Are you serious?_

_No._

_That sucks._

_I was kidding, but OKAY._

_I need to ask you something..._

_Yes, Malfoy?_

_Can we meet... Sometime?_

_Are you asking me out?_

_I might be._

_Fine. Maybe. But I'm not making out with you._

_I don't know, Granger. I'm good at putting on the charm._

_Not with me, MALFOY._

_Once again, I don't know. You dated Ron._

_A good point, but you're different. You're a Slytherin, and not a close friend of mine._

_But he treats you like shit!_

_I know..._

_I wouldn't treat you like shit. I promise._

_You're being way too nice to me. I'm getting scared. Are you doing all this to get shagged?_

_Believe me, I wouldn't go through all of this just to get laid. I can do that in two minutes, and have a girl in my bed in another two._

_Hm. Prove it._

_I would, but I like you too much._

_C'mon. I'm not THAT important. I dare you to. If you don't, we're not meeting._

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?_

_I'm manipulative. In some parts of me, I belong in Slytherin._

_I see that now. Please? I don't need to do this._

_Do it. I'll watch from here._

_As you wish, Granger._

Hermione looked up from her diary, and Draco smirked at her. She watched him talk to a girl, pulling his charming smile and flashing his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. She jumped. "Are you looking at Malfoy?"

"No, I'm looking at Blaise. I'm trying to figure out who put him up to this whole thing."

"Eh," Harry shrugged and went back to eating and talking to Ginny.

Soon, Malfoy got _two _girls to follow him out. Before he left, he looked at Hermione and did that famous and common - among his family - smirk he always does. Hermione chuckled to herself, and continued to eat her food. Soon, dinner was over and she headed back over to the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Ron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Draco was in one of the stairwells with the two girls, their names he didn't even care about. He was making out with one, and the other girl was... You know. Down there. And after a while, he said that he would see them later, but they all knew he wouldn't. The girls didn't mind though, as long as they could say they fooled around with Draco Malfoy, who was considered the "Slytherin Sex God". What a stupid nickname.<p>

The girls left the stairwell, but Draco stayed and pulled his boxers back up. Bloody hell, he felt terrible. Why did he do that? All because he wanted to meet her in person sometime. But she was kidding... Right? She couldn't have meant that.

"You're bloody stupid, Draco," He told himself quietly, holding his head in his hands. He exhaled sharply and collected himself. He was never going to show that he only wanted _her._

* * *

><p>Hermione immediately went up to her room, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. It was barely eight, but she had a rough day. Too much had happened to her in only 15 hours. She decided to write Malfoy.<p>

_Very impressive._

Hermione waited for a response.

_Thanks._

Draco hated himself at that moment. He was laying in bed, also tired. Tired of his feelings, which he decided he wasn't going to show anymore.

_Seriously. Quite impressive. I thought you wouldn't actually do it._

_Well, I wanted to see you._

_So you had sex with two girls at once? You sure know how to charm me._

_I'm sorry. Actually, no, I'm not. I had a nice time._

Hermione actually felt kind of hurt. She felt stupid for thinking that he actually did like her.

_I'm glad. Anything to get over me is fine._

Now Draco was hurt. He thought she was interested in him. That's what he gets for not showing his feelings. Still, it protected him from any further ones.

_It's going well, then._

There was nothing much left to say after that. The fun from the diaries had been drained, since apparently he didn't like her anymore.

_Are you there? _Draco asked. Why did he say that? Fuck! He wasn't even close to getting over her.

She still didn't respond.

He couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was exhausted. The first time that a boy was interested in her (other than Krum or Ron), and actually tried to get to know her, she was played. She should have known. Draco Malfoy, interested in her. Ha. Even though he was always a pain in her ass, she still found him completely handsome. Stupid.<p>

"Hermione!"

Hermione suddenly sat up, not realizing that she fell asleep. Harry was shaking her. She stretched and yawned.

"Sorry..."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Harry asked.

"Not really, no. I fell asleep around one and woke up around three. So, no..." She said, yawning again and laying her head back down on the table, her bushy hair around her face.

Hermione had been up all night beating herself up. She thought about it. Not about Draco, but about her stupidity. She even cried she felt so stupid. It wasn't even about him anymore. It was just her.

* * *

><p>Across the Hall, Draco fell asleep on the table, too.<p>

"Draco!" Yelled Blaise. He shot up, hitting Blaise in the head with his.

"Fuck, mate!" He yelled. "Watch it!"

Draco had not been able to sleep as well. His thoughts were all about Hermione that night, and in general. He was so idiotic. He didn't like what happened. His body reacted to what the girls did, but he didn't like that it wasn't with her.

He glanced over to her table, seeing her sleeping with her arm draped over her head. Had he caused that? Was she up all night thinking about him? No. She wasn't. Draco probably just hurt her feelings on some level, or triggered something with Ron. Hermione didn't care about Draco. He ruined everything. However, he pulled out the diary, hiding it from everyone at his table.

_Are you okay?_

Why was he even messaging her? She was asleep. It was pointless.

And she ignored the message, anyway, too tired right then to reply.


	7. The Meetings Begin

I got my first review! I'm so excited! Thanks, everyone!

* * *

><p>"MR. MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall yelled. He sat up straight, getting a little nauseous doing so.<p>

"Yeah?" He replied groggily. He blinked several times, widening his eyes and trying to wake up.

"I asked you a question!"

"I didn't answer it, obviously."

Everyone in the class looked around, including Hermione. Malfoy was one to cause trouble, but in a joking manner. Today he sounded truly angry.

"One more remark like that and you'll stay with me during lunch!"

"As long as I can sleep..." He replied honestly, laying his head back down on the desk.

"Today, noon, in this classroom. You can bring your lunch and do the extra homework I assign you."

"Okay."

Draco pretended to fall back asleep, and McGonagall gave up on him. However, Draco pulled out his diary and hid it between his arms. He made sure no one else could see it, not that it was hard. He sat in the back of the classroom, anyway.

_I miss you._

He wrote this, wondering why he even said it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Hermione leave the classroom.

_I thought you hated me. _Was the response.

* * *

><p>Hermione had gotten McGonagall's permission to finish her lesson in the library. She was already ahead of the class, and usually studied in there for all of her classes. It was a place where she could escape.<p>

Why was she even responding? Falling for that whole thing again would feel even worse. But she liked talking to him, and didn't like that she did.

_I thought you hated me._

Draco hesitated. He could never hate her, ever.

_I could never hate you._

_Then why did you talk to me like that?_

_Like what?_

_I thought you liked me._

_I do._

_Then why are you still messaging me if you want to get over me? I don't like being messed with._

_I said it to cover my feelings for you._

_Ha. Feelings. Malfoys have no feelings. I should have known._

Draco felt terrible.

_We do have feelings. At least, I do. Just don't tell anyone._

_I don't have to tell anyone. They all think you're heartless, anyway. Along with me._

Did he really fuck up this bad? Shit.

_I'm not heartless. I didn't think I could have feelings for someone until I started having dreams about you._

_That's bullshit, Malfoy._

_It's not, Granger. I promise._

_Malfoys promise a lot of shit._

_I have never promised anything before, so there's nothing to break. Until now._

_Stop fucking with me, Malfoy._

_I'M NOT FUCKING WITH YOU! Merlin, stop being so fucking stubborn for a second._

_Why should I believe you?_

_I know, it's hard to after all of the shit I've done. I'm truly sorry. I really am._

She didn't respond. Draco sighed quietly.

_Look, Granger. I've done a lot of messed up stuff. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I might as well be on my knees and begging for forgiveness, because I mean it. I hate that I called you mudblood, let my aunt torture you (that one, I really really really hate, you have no idea), made fun of your hair (which is actually beautiful), your teeth, your friends. I still don't like your friends, but I do like you._

Hermione stared at the diary in shock. Was this really Draco Malfoy? It seemed sincere and everything.

_I'll try. I have to learn to trust you first._

_Of course, Granger. No problem._

_Do you really like me that much?_

Draco paused. Should I tell her this? Yes. The answer is yes.

_I really do._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, class ended and it was on to study hall, where all the students had the opportunity to study. Which no one really did except Hermione and Draco. He felt he needed to be the top of his class, and he was. They usually sat across the library from each other, but not even in a place where they could see the other. But today, Draco wanted to change that. He made his way towards the library, brushing off Blaise and Pansy (which took a lot, but it eventually worked), and stopped outside the entrance. He was going to mess things up. He knew it.<p>

Draco took a deep breath, and walked in. Hermione was in the very back of the library, out of sight. When he came up to her, she was sleeping on the table, drooling and snoring. He snorted, trying to hold in laughter.

Hermione suddenly sat up, wand in hand, looking around. She saw Draco and looked at him with an exhausted expression on her face.

"Oh. It's you," She said, laying her head back down.

"Well, thanks for that," Draco said, sitting down across from her. "Please talk to me."

"Sorry, Hermione Granger is unavailable right now. Please come back later," She mumbled, crossing her arms and putting her head in the space between them. "Leave... Now..."

"I'm not leaving."

"PLEASE... LEAVE..." She grunted. Hermione was extremely annoyed, and wanted him to go away for the reason that he was the cause of her exhaustion, so she didn't want to deal with him. But she secretly liked his company.

"Wake up, Granger," Malfoy said monotonously. He rolled his eyes and poked her arm with his wand. "Wake. Up. GRANGER!"

She nearly jumped out of her chair, and he laughed at her.

"Fuck you," She said, glaring at him.

"If you insist," He replied, winking. She looked at him, not amused.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to talk to you. Do you understand the concept?" He said, smirking. She continued to glare at him.

"I DO, idiot. I just don't want to."

"Oh, but you're all ears when it comes to the diary."

"Let's pretend that thing doesn't exist, shall we?" She suggested.

"I'm not doing that," Draco said. "Look, I'm not leaving until you actually have a conversation with me. You just have to talk to me. I'm not _that_ bad. Am I?" He asked, really wondering this time.

"Fine," Hermione gave up on her nap and sat up straight. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know!" Malfoy yelled.

"Are you serious? I actually wake up for your annoying, platinum-haired arse and you don't know what you want to talk about?" She was frustrated.

"I was kidding. Let's talk about... Meeting somewhere."

"Like a date?"

"I guess. I would like to meet with you on a regular basis. No one has to know!" Draco insisted.

"So, you're basically planning to go out with me on several occasions, all planned out. Wow, you are sure the charming man," She said, rolling her eyes.

"I've already told you I like you, which I hate," Draco said bluntly. "But I would like to go out with you. Why not? I'm handsome."

He flashed a charming smile, the ones girls always melted at. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work on Hermione.

"Nice try with the smile thing, Draco, but it doesn't work on me. I'm not Pansy, you twat."

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"I might have."

"... Okay."

"Well, if we're going out, we might as well be on a first-name basis," Hermione said honestly. She had a point.

"So we're going out?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I have a quill and parchment, if it's really so hard for you to understand," She said sarcastically. Draco brought out a nice side of her that no one else really expected she had. A sarcastic and narcissistic side. Basically, a Slytherin part of her.

"No, I'm alright," Draco said mockingly. "What time and place?"

"You're the one who wants this, so you pick, I don't care. People just can't know about it."

"Obviously. In the library, every night at eight, after dinner. Tonight, bring your coat."

"_Every night_? Whatever you say. It will become suspicious though. The 'Slytherin Sex God' and the geeky war hero disappearing at the same time every night? Good luck. At least I have an alibi: studying." Hermione said, widening her every few minutes. It helped her wake up a bit.

"Do they really call me that?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by slowly for the two. Hermione was exhausted still, but Draco was excited like a schoolboy and had woken up because of it. He made sure that he didn't show his excitement much. That would come off creepy to her, and he didn't want to be weird to her in any way.<p>

"Hermione, what are you doing?" She asked herself in the library that night. She sighed deeply into her winter coat and put her head down on the table _again_. Why did he even want her to bring her coat? It was snowy and freezing outside.

"Get up," Draco demanded. She looked up at him, and hated that she liked what she saw. He was in all black, as always, in a pea coat, pants that fit him quite appealingly, and surprisingly, Converse. The outfit brought out his pale skin and platinum hair. The outfit made him look even taller than what he was - 6' 2" - but of course, she was sitting down.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking. She had been staring. Fuck.

"Not really, I can't see anything but your head, since you're completely white against your black coat. Do you know what the sun is?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. C'mon." He pulled her up and led her through the long corridors of Hogwarts.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked, concerned.

"No one will. Everyone's in their common rooms right now, doing whatever the hell the different houses do for fun. Like my house, shagging."

Hermione stared up at him.

"Nice to know... What do you think Gryffindor does?" Draco paused for a moment, but kept walking. They turned around the corner.

"Hm... Praising Potter, Weaselbee, encouraging each other enthusiastically, and missing their biggest geek," Draco said, laughing. Hermione punched him on the arm. It wasn't hard at all, but Draco thought it was cute.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," She cursed, trying not to laugh.

Soon, Draco led her outside and they started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I actually don't know. I just walk out here sometimes. Don't worry, we won't get lost," He said, taking her hand. She pulled away, and that hurt him a little bit. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just paranoid of people touching me since Ron,"

"If you don't mind me asking, where did he punch you?" They walked through a clearing where benches were, and he sat down, inviting Hermione to. She joined him.

"On my collarbone. It's alright, though," Draco stared at her.

"It's not alright. What a prat. And don't think I'm all caring and shit, but seriously, who punches a girl?"

"Ron, apparently. And you are caring. You can't hide it anymore," She said. Hermione leaned on him and put her head on his shoulder. He felt her soft hair against his cheek and leaned his head on hers. Draco was happy in that moment.

"I guess I am caring, but don't tell anyone. You and Blaise are the only two that have seen it. I don't want girls knowing I can actually develop feelings. They get clingy. I don't like dealing with that," Hermione chuckled.

"Like I've said before, no one would believe me if I said anything. Even though it's _me_," She said, starting to laugh. Hermione felt his warmth radiating off of him, and she was surprised. She always assumed since he was pale, he was cold all the time. Like his personality. But he wasn't.

"Do they _really_ call me the 'Slytherin Sex God'?" He asked. She laughed again.

"Are we seriously back on that?"

"I'm just curious! I take it nicely, though. Too nicely. I'm glad I come off that way to everyone,"

"Yeah, but you also come off as kind of a spoiled brat to everyone, too."

Draco winced and lifted his head off of Hermione's.

"Honestly, I wish you would stop saying that. I'm not even spoiled anymore. Since the War my father has left my mother and taken over the Manor to escape the Aurors hunting him down, and I still have the same things. It's not my fault I was born into a wealthy family. I'm just used to having nicer things, so other things I'm not so fond of."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, burying her face in his shoulder. Draco felt butterflies in his stomach. "I didn't know all of that was happening. I guess I just never thought of it that way. Me, I was born into a muggle family. I camped around in the freezing snow with Harry and Ron for about six months, so I suppose I'm alright with anything."

"It's alright," Draco said, kissing the top of her head. Surprisingly, Hermione felt butterflies, too. She was developing feelings for this boy. "I can't stay mad at you. You should know that by now."

"Yes, I do. I just didn't mean to upset you."

Draco looked into her eyes. She saw the piercing silver in his eyes, even in the dark.

"You can never upset me," He said, and kissed her cheek.


	8. She's Onto Us

14 followers! I'm so excited! For a review I received: My point with Hermione's "acting out" is to bring out a side of her no one knows about. So, typically, she would not be in character, because she never acts like that around anyone but Malfoy. She's having problems after the whole Ron situation, and is a bit unstable, so that also adds to it.

* * *

><p>"You can never upset me," He said, and kissed her cheek. Hermione's heart instantly jumped in her chest, and she blushed. Was this really Draco Malfoy? The same one that everyone (but certain girls and the Slytherins) hated? She seemed to bring out a new side of him that no one had ever seen before, other than her and Blaise. But even Blaise had never witnessed how affectionate and gentle he could be, especially towards a girl, and he still didn't want him to know about it. Draco chuckled and looked away.<p>

"Don't tell anyone I did that," He said, blushing. "I mean, not that I didn't like it, or anything, because I did, but I don't like people knowing I have a soft spot and -"

"It's alright," Hermione interrupted. "Don't worry about it." Draco blushed even more.

"Okay."

They leaned on each other in a comfortable silence for about another thirty minutes, then decided to go inside. Draco dropped her off at her common room, kissing her head before he left. Hermione watched his tall figure retreat down the hall, walking briskly to his house dorm. He was happy.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning, well rested. She was able to sleep soundly for once, without worrying about homework, or her classes, or juggling friends and school, even.<p>

"Good morning," She said happily, sitting down at the table for breakfast. Everyone around her looked at each other questioningly. Hermione was usually cheery, but not _this_ early in the morning, and never to this extent.

"What?" She asked, staring at everyone and holding her danish. "I slept well."

"I don't know, I just thought it was weird, you being happy. Since the whole Ron incident," Harry admitted.

"Oh. No, I've decided to let it go. It's actually better for me, now, to be honest," Ginny laughed.

"Good. He's obviously still beat up about it. I mean, look at him."

Hermione looked over to the end of the table at a forlorn-looking Ron, resting his chin on his elevated hand and staring off into space.

"As long as he's happy," She said sarcastically, shrugging and showing a smile. All suspicion went down the drain for the rest of her close friends, and she felt relieved. Hermione was sitting at the table so she was facing Harry, and could see Malfoy across from her, but barely. Pansy was in the way, sitting across from him.

"Martonis," She whispered to her diary. Hermione still kept it behind her textbook to erase any more suspicion from her friends.

_Good luck with Pansy. _She wrote, trying not to laugh.

_Fuck you, Granger. It's harder than you think._

_Do all girls say that to you?_

_Ha-ha. Yes, actually. They do._

He was lying, but she knew that.

_I had fun last night._

Draco paused and felt butterflies in his stomach. He found himself smiling.

"What are you smiling to your dick for?" Pansy asked, startling him.

"Just thankful that it won't be associated with you anymore," He said honestly. Shit. Draco shouldn't have done that.

"Aw, does Draco have a _girlfriend_?" Pansy asked in a sing-songy voice. Everyone looked over at him.

"Why would I have a girlfriend?" Luckily, he kept his cool, like he always did. He was good at lying, deceiving, manipulating. How did he get Hermione again?

"I don't know, but you're acting weird. You've been going to bed earlier, without any shagging like the usual. Is Draco Malfoy suddenly in love?"

"Malfoys don't _love_, Pansy. Besides, I honestly don't even know how to. And if I was... I can't even imagine that. Disgusting," Draco hated saying this.

"Mhm. Alright," She paused, thinking. "Is it that mudblood across the Hall?" Pansy pointed to Hermione, who was eating her second danish and laughing at something Neville said. She was so beautiful. However, Draco was fuming by now. It was hard to keep his anger inside right now.

"_Her_? Absolutely not. Why would it be? A mudblood? Revolting," He replied, hating every word that just came out of his mouth.

"It _is_ her, and I know it. Ron Weasley has been spreading a rumor about it. Of course, he's gone mental, but all the signs show that you _are_ interested in someone. Wait, is it a boy?" Pansy wondered. Draco glared at her.

"Are you stupid?" He asked her seriously. "Weaselbee is sodding prat, and says a lot of bullshit. Like you, Pansy,"

"Well, you left when Granger left, Weasley and Potter followed, you stayed out there, and never came back to lunch. You've been rejecting girls who have been throwing themselves at your feet, and I say, once again, going to bed early, not hanging out with us anymore. I think he might be correct, Draco."

"You guys were pretty stupid to not leave, too. I didn't want to miss out on the entertainment. Weaselbee betraying his own kind and making a mudblood cry? Perfect. Plus, I'm tired of those girls. I need new ones. And I've been going to bed early, because I'm behind on homework and need to stay at the top of my class. Why not?" It was a great explanation. The entire table seemed to believe it, except Pansy. He was screwed. She was a nosy bitch, and never kept out of anyone's business, especially Draco's. He'd have to be more careful.

"Alright, Draco. I'm still watching you, though," Pansy said, looking at him carefully. She continued to eat her breakfast, along with everyone else. Even though Draco was too happy and stressed to eat, he did anyway. He didn't want anyone thinking he was actually up to something.

* * *

><p>Hermione stayed in her classes until she was allowed to go to the library - the only place in Hogwarts where she truly felt at home. She attempted to do her work, but was distracted and couldn't, no matter what she did. Draco kept entering her thoughts. She needed to act normally in front of everyone, like nothing significant was happening in her life but studies, friends, and on weekends, Hogsmeade - which she realized she would like to go there with Draco.<p>

Hermione let out a grunt of frustration, and set her head down on the table. This was not okay. What was she getting into?

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Hermione sat up, actually happy to see him.

"Sure."

"Did you like last night?" He asked in anticipation.

"Didn't I already tell you this? And why are you in here? You have classes."

"I want to hear it from you out loud. It's better that way. And I convinced my teachers to let me study in the library during my classes, too. I'm ahead of everyone, anyway, and I want to see you," He said sincerely. Hermione blushed.

"Same here with my classes. Fine. I liked last night. I enjoyed it. There," Draco smiled brightly, then realized he was smiling too much, and stopped. Hermione noticed, but she pretended not to. For him.

"I'm glad you did. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I don't mean to."

"No, no. It's fine. I usually get bored in here, anyway. I've already read basically everything, and I finish my studies too quickly. I just enjoy the peace and quiet after that. But I'm glad you're here," She smiled just a bit, but he knew what he was about to say would make it go away.

"I had a talk with Pansy today..." Draco started. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew he needed to say something. Hermione sighed.

"What now?" She asked reluctantly.

"Okay, it's a bit terrible. I'm truly sorry if I hurt your feelings," He said slowly, looking her in the eyes. She always got chills when he did that, but luckily, she was able to hide it. "She's onto us, actually. I did something stupid first, though. With Ron."

"Malfoy!"

"No, listen. Okay, I... after you and Harry went down the hall, I threatened him. Violently. And I told him to not hurt you anymore, and stay away. He asked me if I liked you, and I said yes, but I didn't worry about it, because since his huge breakdown, no one would believe him anyway. And no one does. Except for Pansy."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright. Thanks for dealing with Ron," She smiled at him, and it always made him happy. "But anyway, Pansy is pretty good at being nosy and spying on people, so I don't think we can meet anymore."

"What?" Draco said. He was heartbroken, but as usual, kept his nonchalant attitude as much as he could. "No. I refuse to stop meeting you. I know you enjoyed it. You said that yourself. We just have to be careful. Please." He looked at her with those eyes. She hated those eyes for the reason that they were so beautiful and could probably get her to do anything he wanted - within limits. Hermione sighed _again_.

"Fine. And it's okay if you said anything rude about me to cover this up. I know you don't mean it. Do you?"

"Not at all," Draco replied sincerely. And he really didn't mean any of the mean things he said about her. Hermione smiled, and Draco melted inside. She was so beautiful.

"Then... what are we going to do about this? We're going to continue meeting, but she's really good at following people around."

"Well, we can meet somewhere else. The library is too open. We can meet outside where we were last night," Draco suggested. It sounded good to Hermione.

"I'm okay with that," She said to Draco, and smiled. He was confused. He thought she liked it, but she was acting like it was something she had to do, like a chore. It seemed like she would rather do homework and sleep than be with him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to..." Draco said to her, cautiously. He readied himself for rejection.

"Oh, no! I do. I'm just mad at myself right now," She said, putting her head in her hands and sighing. Draco was worried.

"Why? If it's okay to ask," He was so polite to her, and not to anyone else. Not even Blaise. She noticed, but she still didn't believe he was being that way because he liked her.

"Uh, I..." Hermione took a deep breath and talked into her hands. "I don't know. I just feel like you're doing this as a joke, and it's not funny. I've been lead on before, and I don't want that again. So if that's your goal, leave now."

Draco hesitated and pulled her hands away from her face.

"I'm not joking. I like you," He locked eyes with her, and she knew he wasn't lying. Hermione kind of wished he was, because she knew how hard this was going to be, and she knew it probably wouldn't last. She was a mudblood, and he was a pureblood. Even worse, he was a _Malfoy_. Soon, he would realize what he was doing, and leave her. Get bored with her. But a part of Hermione knew that wasn't going to happen, and she just ignored it and refused to believe that they would actually _be_ something.

"You're staring," He said, smirking. "Are you mesmerized by my beauty?" Hermione glared at him.

"Maybe some other time, Malfoy."

He laughed. Draco knew she liked him and his looks, and not because everyone did, but because of the way she looked at him. He realized that she looked at him in a caring way, like he truly mattered to her.

Did she know he looked at her like that, too?

"Now _you're_ staring at _me,_" Hermione said. "Are you mesmerized by _my_ beauty?" She laughed at her own joke. Hermione hated her looks. Draco wanted to say yes, because he really was. Every time he looked at her he was. But instead, he smirked at her, and didn't say anything.

"It's time for lunch," Draco said, standing. Hermione loved his height, his eyes, the way his hair fell over his eyes, and the way he combed it back with his hand when it wasn't in place. "You're staring again."

"Piss off. I'm tired," She lied.

"No, you're not. But it's okay. You're handsome, too," He said, doing his famous smirk that Hermione suddenly found hot. She was starting to be attracted to him, and she didn't like that. He started to walk away, then turned back around to see Hermione with her nose in another textbook.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Draco asked. He really wanted her by his side for everyone to see, but then he didn't, knowing that she would most likely get hurt by Pansy and her snotty girlfriends.

"You know I can't," She replied, looking up at him. He sighed.

"I know. I just want you to. I'll see you tonight. Or this afternoon, since I spend all my classes in the library," He walked away for good this time, and watched him until he was out of sight. After about ten minutes, Hermione decided it was a good enough time to exit the library as well.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Draco found himself sneaking looks at Hermione and watching her eat, smile, and laugh with her friends. Secretly, he wished he was over there, too, and being the person to make her laugh. Sadly, he couldn't. Ever. He would just have to stick with their secret meetings, which he was worried about. Draco felt that he was quite good at messing things up, especially since the War. He made the wrong choices, and it made him an enemy at Hogwarts. Students talked about him behind his back, and sometimes Draco heard their conversations, but just shook them off. There was a reason they weren't saying these things to his face: they were afraid of him. He was a scary person. Territorial, angry, mean, not to mention his height and the Dark Mark still tattooed on his left arm. Sometimes he covered it, and sometimes he didn't, because it would keep everyone at a distance when he didn't want to deal with anything.<p>

However, Draco wondered if Hermione was scared of him. He didn't want her to be. It didn't seem like she was at all, and she was the first person who he didn't frighten. Luckily, it was her of all people. With anyone else, he wouldn't care, but Draco liked her so much he was very happy when he realized she wasn't. He started smiling to himself.

"Seriously, what is_ up_ with you, Draco?" Pansy asked suddenly. He hadn't been eating, just thinking about Hermione.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're smiling to yourself while picking at your food. You never smile unless it's Blaise being an arse or making fun of someone."

"I was just remembering the Weasel's outburst for some reason. I can't stop laughing about it."

"Sure," Pansy said. "But I just think you're thinking about _Hermione._"

"Fuck, Parkinson, let it go! There is nothing going on with that mudblood. You really think I would like one?" Draco said, clearly irritated.

"No. You wouldn't. But there's still a chance. She's been looking at you, too."

Draco paused and looked up.

"What?" He couldn't believe it. Hermione actually looks over at him during lunch? That means... She thinks about him.

"That's right. She's probably over there right now dreaming of you naked in her bed."

"She wishes, Parkinson."

"Are you going to make her wish come true, Draco?" Pansy said coolly. She was having fun.

"I think you're just having a really hard time accepting that I don't shag you anymore. You're gross, she's gross, that's it. Now leave me alone."

Draco honestly didn't care that he talked about his sex life with people - except when it came to Hermione; if he was ever going to actually HAVE a sex life with her (which, of course, he wanted).

He liked showing off his sex life at that moment, and for the time being, it made Pansy look like the tart she was.

"Okay, fine. I'm done," She said this like she meant it, but her and Draco both knew she would still be onto him. Fortunately, she thought he didn't know. And with the brightest witch of their age by his side, helping him get rid of her, he was going to win. He silently promised himself and Hermione that.

* * *

><p>Draco said he was going back to the common room to change, and then walk around the grounds for a bit, and his friends believed him. He usually did walk around during classes when he just didn't want to go.<p>

He actually did go to the common room, but after everyone was in class, he silently made his way to the library.

"Granger!" He said, sliding into a chair across from her. They were in their usual spot: in the back of the library, behind several book cases. No one usually went that far back except for Hermione, and, obviously, Draco. Hermione closed her textbook and put it down in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Parkinson is even more suspicious. She saw you looking at me during lunch."

He smirked at Hermione.

"What, and you don't look at me?" She asked him. Of course he did.

"Yes, idiot. Of course I do. Anyway, since we've both been looking at each other," Draco felt butterflies in his stomach at the sentence, "She thinks we're... You know. Together."

"And?"

"How did you know there's an and?"

"I know things. Continue," She was demanding, and that turned him on a bit. He mentally scolded himself for that.

"And of course, I said things that I don't mean..." They both knew he said mudblood. "But she is still very curious. I don't think we should meet anymore," It hurt him to say that, but he didn't want her to be harmed. Hermione paused, and he could tell he hurt her feelings. Shit.

"What?"

"Granger, look. Pansy's been on my dick since I was eleven, everyone knows that. So she can get... Violent. She's probably very jealous of you, since I like you and everything, and if she actually sees us together, _as a couple_, she will do most likely something terrible. Really terrible."

Draco was so worried about her, and didn't want to stop meeting with her, even though it was only the second night.

"I don't care," Hermione said. Draco looked at her, confused. "I could take her. She's dumb as a mandrake and sounds like one, too," He laughed pretty hard at that. "I know how distract her and keep her away."

Once again, Draco was turned on. He loved that Hermione was smart and strong, and never let anything stop her, but he still felt bad for feeling that way right then and there.

"I know you do. I'm still worried." Hermione made eye contact with him.

"Malfoy, I fought a dark wizard since I was eleven. I've camped out in the snow with two boys. I've gone through a lot of shit. Now that all of it is over, and Voldemort's dead, I think I can handle her."

He looked into her deep brown eyes. They were beautiful. Draco looked away, because he almost kissed her, and he wanted to wait until the right time.

"I suppose you're right, Granger, but I'm still going to help you."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

They talked about pointless things until lunch started, and, like usual, Draco left first, then Hermione ten minutes later.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, when dinner was over, Hermione made the usual excuse that she was going to study in the library. None of the Gryffindors were surprised, and thought nothing of it. Draco, however, had a difficult time.<p>

"I need you to help me with Pansy!" Draco whispered to Blaise upstairs. The dorm was empty, with everyone downstairs in the common room. "I'm meeting Hermione tonight."

"Did you just say 'Hermione' instead of 'Granger'? You really like her, don't you?" Blaise asked, smiling.

"Shut up, you prat, and listen to me! She's onto us, okay? You've heard the conversations during mealtimes. I don't know what to do about her, so I'm counting on you. We're meeting every night at eight, after dinner."

"Fine. Why are so touchy with Parkinson?"

"She's jealous, and when she's jealous, she's violent. Remember when I was shagging Simone and I told her I was going to sleep? And she caught me? She crucio'd her! And that was only Simone! Parkinson LOATHES Hermione with a passion! I need you to help me, please."

"I see. I wasn't aware she was fond of you enough to torture another shag buddy of yours."

"Well, she is. And it's gotten worse now because I've been rejecting her. If she finds out I'm with Hermione, a _muggleborn_ -"

"I get it, I get it. You better not break her heart, though. She's a nice girl. I'll kick your arse, seriously."

"Thank you!" Draco said, going downstairs. He grabbed his pea coat and slipped out of the portal, sprinting down the hallway until he reached an exit, and went outside. It was still freezing, and he instantly regretted suggesting this as their meeting place. When he came to the clearing, Hermione was sitting on the bench, shivering. He sat down next to her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be this cold. We can go somewhere else, if you want," He asked, feeling idiotic.

_'Smooth move, Draco,'_ He said to himself.

"No, I'm okay. I'll get used to it."

Hermione was lying. She just didn't want to be a hassle.

"Let's go inside," Draco said. "Please."

"No, I'm fine, I told you." She wasn't going to give up.

"Well, I'm giving you my coat anyway. You better take it, or I'm carrying you inside," He said, taking it off. Now he was freezing, but it was worth it, as long as she was comfortable. Draco put it on her, and she almost immediately stopped shivering.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. She quickly kissed his cheek, then looked away, blushing.

"No problem, Granger," He said to her. Draco pulled her into him like the night before to keep her warm. He would do anything to make her stay.

"You're too nice," She said, inhaling his scent. Hermione smelled cologne, just the right amount, and the freshness of his t-shirt.

"Why are you smelling me?" Draco asked, curious.

"It comforts me, I don't know."

He smiled and put his arm around her, bringing her into his chest. Hermione breathed deeply then, and he felt happy with her, even just sitting in silence.

"I've never liked anyone before you," Draco said into her hair, then kissed her head. Hermione's heart jumped in her chest.

"I feel more with you than with Ron," She admitted. Surprisingly, it was easy for her to say. Draco smiled.

"That makes me really happy, Granger."

"Call me Hermione," She said quietly. "Please."

Draco smiled even wider.

"Okay, _Hermione,_" He said softly into her ear. She got chills, and Draco noticed. "I didn't know I could do that to you," He whispered, tracing her jaw.

"Promise me something," Hermione said to him.

"Yes?" Draco started stroking her cheek with his left hand.

"That you won't use me, or yell at me like Ron did," She said, choking up. He felt tears running down her face.

"I promise, Hermione," She started crying softly now. "Shh..." Draco wiped away her tears and kissed her eyelids. He kissed her face and found himself very close to her mouth.

"Can I...?" He started. Draco didn't want to rush anything with her. She nodded.

Draco lifted up her chin and put his lips on hers. They both felt a shock run through themselves, but didn't feel the other's. As far as they knew, it was just them feeling so.

When Draco pulled away, he felt truly happy.

"Thank you," He said to her, smiling.

"No problem," She replied, smiling as well.

They kissed again and again, but Draco never forced his tongue on her. He liked it this way. He could be simple with her. She didn't force any kind of sexual need like other girls immediately did, and surprisingly, Draco did not, either. It was usually his specialty, but with Hermione, he was thankful for what he had with her. She pulled away.

"I wish I could stay here with you, Draco," She admitted. Draco smiled widely.

"I wish that, too, Hermione," He said honestly.


	9. A Bad Dream

First of all, I've been getting pretty demeaning reviews, but I'm trying to stay positive. I'm terrible at believing in myself, so this is a huge thank you to people who have followed, favorited, and supported this story. I still hope to bring more, but I'm not sure if I can make that happen. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could stay here with you, Draco," She admitted. Draco smiled widely.<p>

"I wish that, too, Hermione." He said honestly.

The two went back to bed, coming in later than they planned. Gryffindors usually went to bed at a reasonable hour, so Hermione was in the clear. However, Draco's house stayed up late, usually until 2 am at the latest. So when he came in, wet from snow, at midnight, it was obvious that he had been doing something significant. When he walked in, everyone stared at him.

"What?" He snapped. "I can't take a break from you prats in the middle of the night?"

Any of the other houses would have been appalled, but the Slytherins were used to it. He was being typical Draco. Sneering, smirking, sarcastic, rude Draco. Pansy, however, knew he was up to something. Of course she did. Parkinson had been on his tail since Draco formed the habit of staring at Hermione during meals. He threw her a dirty look before going upstairs and changing into his typical white t-shirt and boxers.

Draco lay down in his bed, looking around at his fellow Slytherins, snoring and passed out, some drooling. Making sure everyone was actually asleep, he smiled to himself and thought about what happened that night. He was completely giddy. Draco decided to write Hermione, but when he saw his diary, he realized that she beat him to it.

_I liked tonight._ Draco smiled even brighter.

_I did, too._

_Really?_

_Kissing the most beautiful girl in the world? Of course._

There was a pause in her response.

_You think I'm beautiful?_

_Of course, Granger._

_Oh. Wait, why are you calling me Granger again?_

_Just to be safe, I don't want to get in the habit of calling you Hermione in front of anyone._

_That makes sense. I wish you could call me that, anyway._

_I do, too. But you know it's too dangerous. Aren't you tired?_

_Of course I am._

_Then why are you still awake? Go to sleep._

_I want to talk to you. Is that bad?_

Draco's heart went crazy.

_Go to sleep, Granger._

_No._

_Seriously. If you don't go to sleep I'm going to stop replying._

_You're terrible, Malfoy._

_I know. It's a gift._

_I like your arrogance._

He didn't really believe that. No one liked his arrogance.

_Really? I don't believe you._

_Now you know how it feels, prat._

_Excuse you. I'm arrogant for a reason._

_And what reason is that?_

_I'm handsome and sexy as fuck._

_Okay, Malfoy. Whatever you say._

_All the girls say so._

_All the girls except me._

_I like you._

_We've covered that._

_No, I mean... You can deal with me. Every single girl I've been with just gave up on me. They started to hate me, except for my 'shagging' skills._

Draco felt stupid for saying that.

_Ah, you are the charming one._

_I'm sorry. That was stupid to say._

_It's alright. I'm just a little cautious now. I'm not easy, you know._

_I know that. Hermione Granger, letting every boy in her pants? Sure. That seems realistic._

_You never know, Malfoy._

_... Are you a virgin?_

_What is it to you?_

_You are, aren't you?_

_I'd rather be a virgin than a manwhore._

Draco was hurt. Was he really that much of a player to be considered a whore?

_Plus, I'd like to keep that to myself. If I have had sex, you'd ask who it was with, and that would be personal as well._

_I already know you are._

_I really wish you wouldn't assume. You bring out a different side of me, remember? Not a lot of people would suspect that I'm sarcastic, or curse, or make sex jokes. So you actually don't know._

That actually confused Draco. Now he really didn't know what to think.

_I see. Makes sense. Sorry about that. Now, you're going to bed. Good night._

_MALFOY!_

_Yes?_

_Stay up and talk to me._

He really, really wanted to.

_You must go to bed, Granger. Goodnight. I'm really not responding this time. Sweet dreams._

_Goodnight, Malfoy._

Hermione put away her diary and stared up at the ceiling. It was now 2 am, and she would be completely exhausted in the morning. But it was worth it to her. She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was cornered in the Shrieking Shack, tied up with rough and splintered rope that cut her wrists. Draco Malfoy and his friends surrounded her, laughing. Pansy laughed the hardest, sneering at Hermione.<em>

_"I told you she was shit, Draco!" Pansy yelled. "I told you, but you didn't listen!"_

_"SHUT UP, PARKINSON!" He screamed. "I know you were right. I'm even sorry, Pansy. I should have fucking listened to you."_

_"Kill her!" Pansy yelled. "Now!"_

_"NO!" Draco yelled at her. "I'm going to make her suffer. Stupid mudblood. You deserved to die by Voldemort."_

_"Draco, I -"_

_"No! My name is Malfoy! Don't you dare say my first name, mudblood!"_

_"I thought you liked me -"_

_"I never liked you! I don't even know why I pretended to. I don't even know why I touched you!"_

_"But -"_

_"Shut up, mudblood! You mean nothing to me! You're so stupid, all of you muggleborns! You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age, and you fell for me? You must really be a fucking idiot. I think school smarts is the only thing you have!"_

_Hermione tried to reach for him, but he pointed his wand at her._

_"Don't you fucking touch me, mudblood! You're a piece of shit and worthless! You deserve Ron's abuse. You deserved the torture my aunt gave you! I can't believe I let you touch me, or kiss me! Fucking disgusting. I feel violated being near you. I didn't even get a fuck out of all this bullshit. You would have sucked at it, anyway."_

_Hermione was sobbing now, almost unable to breathe._

_"Draco -"_

_"What did I say about you saying my name? You deserve this!"_

_"Please -"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Hermione woke up screaming in pain, Ginny shaking her. The scar on her left arm burned like it was on fire. She looked down at it, and it was fine.

"Hermione? What happened?" She asked, clearly worried. When Hermione sat up, she realized all the girls in her dorm were staring at her.

"Just... Just a bad dream. Don't worry,"

"You screamed 'Draco'. Do you know why?"

Everyone was still staring at her, and her heart was still racing.

"I just had a dream where him and his friends were torturing me. I don't know where it came from."

She actually kind of didn't. Hermione was shaking violently.

"Go away, all of you! Now you know, so beat it!" Ginny yelled at the rest of the girls. They went about their business, and seemed to shrug it off. Good. "Are you going to be okay?" Hermione nodded.

"I'll be fine. You know that. Let's go to breakfast," She got up, got ready and walked to the Great Hall with Ginny by her side. They walked in silence. On the way there, they went past Malfoy and Blaise. When she saw them both she cringed, and Ginny gave them dirty looks. She knew he would be asking about that later.

Hermione stared at her pancakes, not hungry. Her stomach was growling, but she couldn't eat, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it down. She accidentally locked eyes with Draco, and her entire body winced, so she looked away, avoiding his eyes throughout breakfast.

During class, when she usually stays in the library, Hermione decided to study in her dorm instead. She couldn't stand the thought of even being near Draco. Even talking to him seemed scary to her, like she wasn't safe.

Opening her textbooks and cuddling under her blanket in her pajamas, her diary's pages turned red. Saying the password, she opened it.

_Where are you?_

She didn't respond. She didn't even want to. Draco scared her now. What was even worse is that the dream was so vivid, and was completely realistic. Nothing in it was impossible to do. It could easily happen.

Maybe she shouldn't be with Draco. It was a bad idea. Hermione decided to ignore him for a while, because then maybe he would go away, and maybe the dream wouldn't come true.

* * *

><p>Draco paced back and forth by the table where him and Hermione usually met everyday.<p>

_'Where is she?'_ He thought.

"This is bullshit," He mumbled to himself. "I couldn't have possibly done anything to upset her yet. Did I? I don't think so. I shouldn't have kissed her, or held her, or even told her about my feelings. But it couldn't have been me. I didn't do anything, I'm completely sure."

Draco paused. He didn't want to say this.

"Maybe... Maybe I should keep my distance. I've bothered her somehow. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I'm going to _kill_ Blaise! Ugh!" Draco slammed himself down on the chair behind the table and put his head in his hands. He sighed. "Fuck..."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you look like shit," Harry said when she sat down for dinner. She spent all day in her bed <em>again<em>, doing her homework. Hermione glared at him. "I mean, you don't look so good. Sorry."

"I don't feel so good," She said, starting to eat a drumstick. "I just feel a little sick."

Today, Hermione sat with her back to Draco. She still couldn't stand to look at him.

However, Hermione was always good at hiding things. During her entire time at Hogwarts, dealing with Voldemort, she had learned to keep things inside and put important things first. So she was going to do that.

For the remainder of dinner, she laughed and joked with her friends, and put Draco in the back of her mind, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at Hermione during dinner. How could she be so happy? He despised that idea. Looking back at his food, he started eating, pretending like everything was okay, when everything wasn't.<p>

After dinner, Draco made the excuse that he was going to talk a walk outside, and he actually was.

When he was outside, he found himself standing in the clearing where him and Hermione had met the past couple nights. Draco was freezing, but didn't want to move, anyway.

He sighed, then felt someone shivering against him, with their arms around his chest. He smiled at her scent, and looked down to find Hermione hugging him tightly. Draco hugged her back, her head now in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were done with me," He said slowly. Hermione hugged him tighter.

"I couldn't stay away from you, Draco," She admitted, talking into his black pea coat. That made him smile.

"What made you want to?" He asked cautiously, stroking her hair. He loved touching her, even if it was completely innocent.

"I had a terrible dream..." Hermione started, choking up. "You tied me up in the Shrieking Shack and yelled at me with your friends."

"I would never do that to you, Hermione," Draco said honestly. "You mean too much to me."

"It was too real. You called me 'mudblood' and 'worthless'," She continued, tears coming down her face. "You crucio'd me."

Draco lifted her head and looked in her eyes.

"I could never do that to you, and I will never do that to you. I promise I'll do anything to protect you. Please don't stay away from me because of it," He leaned his forehead on hers, wiping her tears. "Please."

Draco lifted up her chin, like he did the night before, and put his lips on hers. Butterflies exploded in both of their stomachs. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while Draco put his hands on her waist. Their kiss deepened, and Draco was extremely tempted to run his hands all over her body. Touch her, make her moan, make love to her. He had to pull away because the temptation was too strong. Draco knew if he continued he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione said, looking up at him with wide, chocolate eyes. He smiled.

"Nothing at all," Even though he was happy, he sighed. He wanted to do all of those things with her. _To_ her. But it was too dangerous.

"Then why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Sorry," She was paranoid. Hermione didn't want to mess up what she had with Draco, and she realized that it would be worth it even if he stopped caring about her. If he tortured her, she would at least have these memories. Draco chuckled, a sound that made Hermione melt and feel attractions that she never felt with Ron or Viktor.

"No, you did perfect, darling," He said, but immediately realized what he said. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Darling?"

"Yeah. Sorry," Draco said, flustered. Luckily, it was dark, so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Don't apologize. I like it," She admitted, giggling. He found the sound adorable. "Do you call other girls that?" Draco paused.

"No."

"Then why did you call _me_ that?" She wondered. Draco thought for a moment, and hesitated.

"I've never felt anything like this for anyone, so I guess it slipped out. I don't know," He tried to cover it up, his honesty, but it didn't work. Not with Hermione.

"You can call me that if you want. It makes me feel safe. Ron never did like pet names..." Her voice wandered off.

"I still can't believe he hit you..." Draco said quietly, tracing her jaw with his index finger. Her skin was soft and smooth, and felt cold against his warm finger. "You're so beautiful..." Draco found himself lost in her eyes and pressed his lips against hers once again. It scared him that he even had the urges to take advantage of her. He would have to watch himself, and his actions.

Draco had to pull away again, but it was harder this time.

"I'm so sorry. I just have to watch myself around you. I'm tempted when I kiss you to..." He paused and sighed slowly. "Um..." Hermione stopped him.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. But I like kissing you. You're honestly nothing like I thought you would be in a relationship."

"Really? What did you think I would be like?" Draco asked. He kind of didn't want to know.

"I simply didn't think you would be so gentle. You don't force me to do anything, and you take it slowly. How was it with other girls?" Draco sighed again, hating his past once more.

"Well, I... I did force a girl...Once," He said, ashamed. "I never took it slowly with any girl. Never in my life. I was always taught that having feelings was a sign of weakness, so I was totally oblivious to the fact that girls have feelings, too," Draco scoffed at his own stupidity. "I didn't know I could be like this, either, Hermione."

She buried her face in his chest, feeling the softness of his coat on her face and smelling his scent that she had come to love.

"I feel special," Hermione said, giggling a little. Draco lifted up her face, pressed his forehead and lips against hers, and said:

"You are special."


	10. So It Starts

She buried her face in his chest, feeling the softness of his coat on her face and smelling his scent that she had come to love.

"I feel special," Hermione said, giggling a little. Draco lifted up her face, pressed his forehead and lips against hers, and said:

"You are special."

Draco walked Hermione back inside Hogwarts and to her dorm. Like the nights before, he kissed the top of her head, and made his way to his dorm, smiling like an idiot.

Entering the Slytherin common room, he was greeted by the only person he hated the most: Pansy.

"Parkinson," Draco said, giving a slight nod and making his way up the stairs. But she called after him.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked.

"Out," Draco replied bluntly. He was in a good mood, and did _not_ want it spoiled.

"So how's the mudblood?" She said to him. Draco stopped and went back down the stairs.

"Haven't we talked about this?" He said to her. Using that word and referring to Hermione in that way made him a bit angry. Pansy looked at him, smirking.

"We have, but I'm still not done with this subject."

Draco scoffed. Typical.

"Of course you're not. You can never let things go. I feel like you're still pissed because I fucked Simone instead of you,"

Pansy came up to him, just at his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes, and he shot daggers out of his.

"That's not the problem," She started, still holding her stare. "The problem is, I've owl'd your father. Told him about you and Hermione and your late night meetings,"

Draco's gaze faltered a bit. Was she telling the truth? Hopefully not.

"Then you've done something stupid, because there's nothing going on between us," Draco lied.

"Then it wouldn't matter that I did it in the first place, huh?" Pansy replied, smirking. "Voldemort may have been defeated, but Lucius is still making it his goal to wipe out all of the mudbloods of this world. Your father has become more powerful over your time here than you think. He will take her, torture her, and write more profanities on her body that she won't be able to cover up. And, hey, if you really don't care about her, he'll have you do it yourself."

"You fucking lie!" He said to her.

"I don't. There should be a message from him on your nightstand upstairs, updating you on what he's been doing," Pansy locked eyes with him once again, and he knew she was telling the truth. "His followers will be here in the morning, _before_ breakfast. If you really care about her, I suggest you get moving," She laughed heartily and started to go upstairs. "Oh, and I hope your _girlfriend_ enjoyed her nightmare. She'll be getting some more tonight."

Pansy disappeared upstairs, and Draco ran to his bed. Like she said, there was a letter from Lucius on his nightstand:

_My son,_

_Though I loved following the Dark Lord, I have decided to take certain matters into my own hands. I have collected fellow Death Eaters from around the world, and I am currently forming a universal network in my name. My main goal is to wipe out all mudbloods so that the purebloods can reign. You can work by my side, and I will make sure of your safety._

_Father_

_P.S. If Parkinson is correct and you are seeing a mudblood, you will be disowned and executed at my own accord. But before that, I promise that you will witness her torture until we're finally tired of her, and she herself is executed before you. Then your torture begins._

"Fuck!" Draco whispered to himself. He had to do something, contact Hermione. Pulling out his diary, he wrote:

_We need to leave. Now._

There was almost an immediate response.

_What? Are you okay?_

He didn't want to say this, or believe this was happening, but it was, and he needed to move quickly.

_I'm fine, but you are not, Hermione. I don't have time to explain in detail, but I need you to get your wand, bring your diary and meet me outside of your dorm. Dress warmly, and trust me. Please._

There wasn't a quick response, which scared Draco. She needed to hurry.

_Alright. Please explain it to me later. Give me five minutes._

_Please be careful. I need to send an owl first._

_I will, Draco._

Draco sighed deeply in worry. He would have never thought that he would be seeking Weasel and Potter's help, but it was Hermione. They would have to help.

_Potter,_

_This is Malfoy. I need your help. There is no time to explain, but Hermione is in danger. I am taking her tonight to keep her safe. I need you to alert the professors of an attack planned early in the morning, before breakfast. Please trust me, and convince Weasley to help as well. Do whatever you need to fight them. Former Death Eaters hired by my father are to arrive, so you are aware of how dangerous this is. If you care about Hermione and your muggleborn friends, do as I say._

_Malfoy_

Draco rubbed his owl's head and gave it the message.

"I know it's late," He said to it. "But deliver this to Harry Potter and keep tapping on the window until he answers. _Make sure he reads this_. Do whatever it takes. If he gives a response, you know where to find me." His owl could always track him down, no matter where he was.

Draco watched the owl take off into the night sky, and snuck down the stairs with his diary and wand. At that moment, he finally realized how much he cared for Hermione Granger.

In fact, he loved her. He had all along, but never really thought about it. But this was not the time to dwell on it. He needed to take action.

Leaving through the portal, Draco sprinted down the hallway towards the Gryffindor entrance, and found Hermione. She looked exhausted and worried beyond compare. His heart sank at the sight.

"C'mon, love," He said to her. They both ran quietly down the long corridors, and exited outside. When they reached a good distance from the school, they both stopped, and Hermione was trying to catch her breath. With all of the Quidditch training, Draco was in shape, and it took a lot for him to be physically drained. Since the War, Hermione didn't need to run anymore, so she wasn't used to it. But she was going to have to be again.

Draco looked around them and saw nothing but trees, then looked at Hermione.

"Draco, what's happening?" She asked him. Even in the dark, he could see her big brown eyes clearly, innocent and pure.

"My... Father," Draco began, but stumbled over his words. "Is beginning to... To track down all muggle-borns," Hermione stared at him, but he couldn't look into her eyes. "And kill them.

"Oh," She replied, looking down. "Oh," But then she looked up at him again, and needed to know. "Why are you doing all of this? He's your father. Shouldn't you be helping him?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Probably, but..." He looked over at her, then straight ahead. "I care about you too much. I don't know how this happened, or what made me fall for you, but -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Fall for me_?"

Draco wished she hadn't actually paid attention to what he just said, and sighed. Again.

"Yes," He told her, glancing at what he believed to be the most beautiful face in the world. "Can we not do this right now? Please?"

"No. I need to know," Hermione demanded, walking over to him. She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Fuck, Granger, why now?" He asked angrily. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about with her. Draco didn't want her to know yet. He shouldn't have said anything. "Can you please just let it go?"

"But -" Hermione was interrupted by a brown, mean-looking owl with sharp talons landing on Draco's shoulder. It dropped a letter into his hands. Draco opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know why you care about her so much, but thank you for doing this. I've alerted the professors and woken up the entire Gryffindor house. We are all getting ready, and Ron still doesn't know what's going on. I'll only tell him so much, but not mention you. No offense, Malfoy. But thanks again. Keep her safe. I'll be in touch._

_Harry Potter_

Draco blew out a sigh of relief. Potter agreed to help him, he couldn't believe it. Horntail, his owl, had brought back paper and a quill, bewitched with never-ending ink. This would come in handy. Draco stashed it in his coat pocket along with his diary, and his wand in between the folds of his coat, so he could have it ready.

"Thank you," He said to his owl. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any treats. Please forgive me."

Horntail let out a hoot and flew away.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Well, basically," Draco began, "I asked Potter to alert the professors of the attack taking place later this morning (it was now midnight), and he did, along with the Gryffindor house to get ready."

"Is all this for me?" Hermione asked slowly.

"No," He answered, holding her close to him. "But we're running away for you, and we still need to protect the muggleborns at Hogwarts. You've made me fond of them," Draco said, smiling.

"I'm glad. You're more caring than I thought, Draco Malfoy." Hermione replied, hugging him back and putting a light kiss on his collarbone. Shivers went through him, but she didn't notice. As far as she knew, he just liked holding her.

"I don't want to let you go," He said to Hermione. "But we need to move on."

She didn't want to let go, either. She wanted to lay down with him on a bed in her pajamas and cuddle with him under the blankets, falling asleep with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her. But they couldn't do that. Not then.


	11. The Cabin

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I don't want to let you go," He said to Hermione. "But we need to move on."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She didn't want to let go, either. She wanted to lay down with him on a bed in her pajamas and cuddle with him under the blankets, falling asleep with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her. But they couldn't do that. Not then.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"They had been running through the first hours of the morning. Every so often, Draco would stop and wait for Hermione to catch her breath. She hated that he had to wait for her, but he didn't mind.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The sun started to rise, and a soft glow lit the scene for a while. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to appreciate it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Draco?" Hermione asked, stopping to catch her breath again. She was getting tired of this. Literally. "Where are we going?" He went over to her and lightly kissed her head, trying to erase her worries. He wished it would actually work.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""There's an abandoned cabin out here somewhere," Draco said, looking around. "I used to go there to... Well, fool around with girls," He laughed, embarrassed. She glared at him. "I'm only telling the truth!" Draco laughed even harder at her expression.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Shut up!" Hermione yelled at him, punching him on the shoulder and laughing. "You're terrible."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know I am. I'm sorry about that."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco was sincerely sorry. He was a pretty terrible person - at least with all the things he had done, but he was trying to change it now that he had Hermione.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, I was kidding," She said in a cute voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's chest and hugged him tightly. She loved doing that, and it made her feel safe. He chuckled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know," He replied, hugging her back. Draco loved her, but he wasn't ready to admit it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm tired..." She mumbled into his chest. He liked it when she did that.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know," Draco repeated. "Once we get there we can get some rest. I promise."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione smiled and let go. He suddenly felt empty without her touch.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"They continued to go from there, but Draco let her walk. She was tired, and he felt like it was his fault; even though it wasn't, in a way.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""There it is," Draco said to Hermione, pointing. About twenty feet away from them was a small cabin. It was beat up and looked quite old, but once they got inside it was completely different.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"There was a tiny kitchen, dining room, and a nice bed in the corner. All Hermione wanted to do was get in and sleep, but she wasn't fond of the idea that she would be sleeping where Draco shagged multiple girls. The thought made her uncomfortable.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't worry, I wash the sheets when I'm done," He said, reading her mind. "I don't like mess. They're clean, Hermione."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione instantly took off her coat, kicked off her boots, and jumped into bed, burying herself in the sheets. Draco smiled at the sight, and wanted to get in with her, but that would be weird for both of them. Well, only her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He took off his black Converse and socks, which were soaking wet and freezing from the snow, and his pea coat. Draco locked the door and closed the shades, which made the room go dark (there wasn't any electricity or heat) before getting into bed with Hermione. He didn't care at that point. He wanted to be close to her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I don't care if this is weird for you," Draco mumbled, closing his eyes and yawning. "I'm fucking tired and cold."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione combed back his hair with her hand, and her touch startled him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's not weird. I like it. You're warm," She said, putting her face in his chest once again. But this time, it wasn't his coat. It was his t-shirt, soft and warm, and Hermione could feel his muscles underneath it. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and soon fell asleep.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"You worthless piece of SHIT!" Draco screamed. "I can't believe I protected you! Mudblood."em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Draco -"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"How many times do I have to tell you to not CALL ME THAT?" The volume of his voice startled Hermione. He had spoken to her so gently before The Hunt began.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"But I love you!" She exclaimed. Draco and the Death Eaters around him laughed in her face.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I can't fucking believe I made you feel that way about me. You should have known. emem"/em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Please, Draco, stop -"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"SHUT! UP!" He yelled. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHermione's screams rang out again as he tortured her.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I thought you loved me," She said, sobbing. Hermione could barely breathe by now.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Malfoys don't stronglovestrong, mudblood. How many times have I said that to you?"/em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"But you were different with me," Hermione struggled to say. She was hyperventilating now, and it was difficult to understand her. "You treated me nicely. You held me and kissed me. I know you loved me!"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDraco rolled his eyes again.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Leave us!" He yelled to the Death Eaters around him. They left, leaving just Draco and Hermione. He leaned in close to her, and she smelled the scent that always comforted her, even then.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I strongneverstrong loved you," Draco said firmly, and pointed his wand at her./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Don't -"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"AVADA KEDAVRA!"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione woke up screaming from her second nightmare, but was then pulled into Draco's embrace. She struggled against him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't touch me!" Hermione said, sobbing. She pushed herself against the wall, as far away as she could be from Draco on the bed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione -"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You're using me!" She yelled. "You're just fucking with me!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione sat up against the wall and drew her wand, pointing it at him. Her hand was shaking.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Put your wand down, Hermione," Draco calmly told her. She kept it on him, anyway. "I'm not using you, I promise."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You're lying to me," She said to him. Deep down inside Hermione knew he wasn't, and that he really cared about her, but the other part of her was winning.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm not, Hermione," He looked her in the eyes, and she saw the flashing silver in them. The sincerity and honesty. She lowered her wand, but continued to cry. Draco pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her face. "I love you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"It was quiet for a bit, and Hermione eventually stopped crying.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't leave me, Draco," She begged, tugging on his shirt. Hermione didn't want to let go of it. She wanted him to stay.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I will never leave you," Draco wiped her tears and looked into her eyes. "I promise." He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she put a hand on his cheek.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco slid his hand down her body to her hips, and felt her hip bones with his thumb. They continued to kiss, and the longer they did, the more he wanted to take off her clothes, get on top of her, and make love to her. It was becoming a problem. He pulled away and sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes in frustration.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I can't go any longer," Draco said reluctantly. "I can't..." But Hermione pulled him in for another kiss, and he became truly afraid. If he was going to make love to her, it wasn't going to be then. Not in those conditions, or that stressful situation. He wanted the entire night, all alone, with no worries of anything intervening while they were together.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco had to pull away again. "Fuck," He said, laughing to himself. "Why do you do this to me?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I don't mean to," She replied, kissing down his neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, I mean... No girl has ever done this to me before. Made me want them as much as I want you right now." Draco made eye contact with her, and kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I've never felt like this with anyone before," She replied, burrowing her face into his neck. "You make me feel safe. And loved. And happy." Hermione said this while smiling. Draco could hear the smile in her voice.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I emdoem love you, Hermione." He said this cautiously, in case he didn't get the answer he was hoping for./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""And I emdoem love you, Draco..." She looked into his piercing silver eyes, and he smiled./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm just sad that we have to keep this a secret," He told her. "If anyone finds out I love you..." Draco tried to not think of the consequences. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't think about it," Hermione told him, gently kissing his jaw. "I'll be fine."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco hoped so.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" Hermione had fallen back asleep in Draco's arms, her hand clutching his white t-shirt and her face in his neck. When he woke up, he barely moved before he realized that she was still out, and laid there for a few minutes, feeling her warmth and breath on his bare skin. Draco really loved her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"When Draco realized what time it was - 6 pm - he gently slipped out Hermione's embrace, pulling the quilt over her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'll be right back. I love you," He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Draco didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to figure out exactly where they were. It had been a while since he used the cabin.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After changing into the rest of his clothes, Draco exited the cabin quietly, casting a protective and invisibility spell over it, and walked through the woods as the sun set. It was getting darker, and Draco held his wand at the ready. Suddenly, he stopped behind a tree, hearing voices.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Why does Lucius want her so bad?" A mean, feminine voice quietly whispered.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Why are you whispering? No one is out here."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco knew this voice: Antonin Dolohov. He had severely injured Hermione in the very beginning of the War, during one of the first battles.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"And he had almost killed Hermione.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fine, then!" She yelled. "Are you happy now?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Shut the fuck up, Andrea!" He demanded. Draco had never heard this name before in his life, even as a Death Eater. "I wasn't finished! He will use her as a emblood sacrifice, emjust as how the Dark Lord was reborn. Drain her blood and give him immortality. Why he uses a filthy mudblood, he keeps to himself."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""emThat's it?em" Andrea yelled. "That's pointless! We could use emLongbottom/em for something like that!"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Dolohov obnoxiously rolled his eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""emI know.em"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Is that why we're searching for her? Where is Draco?" Andrea asked curiously.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco flinched at the sound of his own name. Dolohov grunted in frustration.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, that is why we're looking for her. When the rest of us arrived at that sodding school, he and the girl could not be found. Apparently, he was with the mudblood and fled. There's a suspicion among some of us that he actually emcares emabout her."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""emDracoem? Falling in love with a mudblood?" Andrea laughed, assuming the worst from a former Death Eater's point of view. "Lucius ought to be stupid to believe it. The boy hates them!"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'M NOT DONE YET!" He let out another grunt. "Lucius was told by Parkinson's daughter, who is insane and full of rubbish, anyway. I know the boy would not support her, and talked him out of that idiotic notion."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco let out a sigh of relief.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""So, your theory is that he's hunting her?" Andrea asked. She had a lot of questions, apparently.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, and it is now Lucius and emmostem of us who believe that theory. I haven't heard word yet, but by now the mudbloods in that blasted school should be on their way to the Manor. Filthy scum."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco heard footsteps again, but luckily they were retreating in the opposite direction of the cabin, and it seemed they had never seen it in the first place. Once he couldn't see their figures anymore, he ran to the cabin, praying that Hermione had not wandered off or gone looking for him.p 


	12. Draco's Nightmare

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco was relieved when he walked in that she was still sleeping, but had curled up against the wall, trying to warm herself. He suddenly felt bad for leaving her, but was still glad he did./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione!" He whispered, shaking her gently. She rolled over, saw him, and smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Draco," She said, smiling wider. He didn't want to talk about what just happened, but he knew he had to. "Did you leave?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione looked at his outfit that he put back together, and his clothes and hair that were wet from the snow.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes," He replied. "But we need to leave. Now."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione's smile faltered, and she sat up, her unruly hair falling over her face.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Did something happen?" She wondered. Worry possessed her as Draco sat next to Hermione on the bed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes. Apparently, the search for you is worse than we suspected," Draco admitted. "Lucius needs you for vital purposes. However, he believes that I'm hunting for you like they are, and not... emWithem you."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""So you can... Double agent... Right? Is that what you're thinking?" Hermione asked.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, Hermione, but... I don't know where to leave you alone."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""There are places the Order put aside for times like these. I can take you there, but I don't know where we are," Then, an obvious idea came into her head. "We can apparate! What was I thinking?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That might not be safe," Draco said slowly. "Death Eaters could be anywhere."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione put her hand on his cheek, and he looked at her longingly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know you're worried," She said to him, meeting his eyes. "But it will all be okay. I've gone through things like this before."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know," Draco replied, sighing and putting his hand on hers. "It's been a while, though. And it's all over the world this time, but it's only starting here in Britain..."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He pulled her cold hand off his face and kissed it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Cuddle with me," Hermione requested, pleading with her eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I so want to, darling," He replied. "But we need to move. Quickly." p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco then squeezed her hand and got up. Hermione did, as well and started pulling on the rest of her clothes, which was just her pants (she had shorts on underneath) and coat. She laced up her boots, and they stepped out of the cabin.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"By now, the sun was down, and the stars were out, even though it was only just about an hour later. The only light they could use was the glow of the moon - their wands would be too obvious.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"They started walking.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"At the Manor, Lucius Malfoy was looking over a list of known muggleborns at Hogwarts.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Ugh!" He cried, disgusted. "Greyback!" Lucius screamed, summoning one of his best men.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, sir?" It bothered Fenrir to be so polite.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Have you brought back any more?" He said, turning around in his chair.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, sir. Just the three."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Do you realize what I'm trying to do here?" Lucius asked. "I send you - one of my BEST followers - and others to collect mudbloods from Hogwarts and you return with THREE?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He was just plain screaming now.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I understand that you are disappointed, sir -"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""DISAPPOINTED? YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I AM? I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING -"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sir," Lucius looked over to his doorway, where a follower of his was standing."Andrea and Dolohov have returned from the forest. They found something."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After a lot of arguing - and a LOT of walking - Hermione had convinced Draco that apparating was a good idea. She talked to him about an old house her grandparents owned, but hadn't been lived in for a while. It had been erased from the bank's mortgage history, and there was no evidence of it ever being owned. Hermione had suggested it to the Order, but since it was in a muggle neighborhood and quite far from the other Order safe houses, it was outed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"A few years back, when she inherited it after her grandmother passed, she hid the key in the ground, only accessible if someone were to dig one foot into the dirt behind the house.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco and Hermione agreed to only move at night, because no one was expected to be awake, and they were not easily seen in the dark.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's not much, but it should work," She said when they arrived. However, it emwasem much. It was quite big, but still nowhere near the Manor's size. It was two floors with five bedrooms, four baths, one kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and one basement hidden under the stairs./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You should have told me you were rich," Draco laughed, letting go of her arm.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""My grandparents were, and not as rich as you," Hermione replied, chuckling, and made her way to the backyard and started digging up the key.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What are you doing?" He asked, watching her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I hid the key to this house back here about three years ago," She said, then stopped digging and held up a still shiny, silver key. "Found it!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione wiped it off with her coat, then went up to the front door and unlocked it. Then she looked back at Draco.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Are you coming?" She asked, eyes wide in the dark. He paused.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yeah," Draco answered, coming up the porch steps and going inside with Hermione. It was pitch black, and you could barely see anything.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Lumos," Hermione commanded her wand. Draco followed her upstairs, down the hall, and watched her go inside a room. She turned around and looked at him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What?" She asked. Hermione was a bit worried then from the look on Draco's face.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's nothing," He said, and sighed. "Well, it's that thing again..." Draco looked everywhere but her face, and she understand what he meant.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione didn't get why he couldn't control himself around her. She was just a girl, it wasn't a big deal. Maybe he was used to having sex immediately, so he couldn't just push away the temptation that came over him when they were alone and not in the woods anymore. Hermione suddenly realized she hadn't talked in a couple minutes, and Draco was starting to feel stupid.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sorry," She apologized. "My mind just wandered off. I'm tired."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione didn't know how to directly respond to what he said, so she didn't say anything at all about it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay," Draco said. "I'll..." He pointed down the hall to another bedroom and walked away, Hermione not stopping him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"How the hell did you deal with this type of stuff? She never had a problem like that with Ron, because she never went there with him, meaning Hermione was a virgin. Ron was so weird and insecure about it that they never even made out, just kissed from time to time, and held hands. Her experience with Draco the night before was her first, and it felt a lot better with him than it would have with Ron.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After closing the door, Hermione took off everything but her bra, t-shirt, and panties, and climbed into the queen-sized bed. She usually slept like that in her dorm with the other girls, and since it seemed like she wasn't bunking with Draco that night, she went to bed in that attire.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sat down on his bed in just his boxers. His platinum hair fell over his eyes, and he combed it back with his fingers. When it covered his eyes again, he sighed and laid down under the covers, and noticed the sunlight coming in through the shades on the windows. Draco had left his door open in case anything happened to Hermione, so he could hear her and make a quick run next door.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He tried to think about what they would do when the sun went back down, but couldn't. His mind was still on what he said earlier that caused Hermione to not respond.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fuck, Draco," He mumbled to himself. Draco felt like screaming and destroying the bedroom, tearing the sheets apart and ripping the family portraits from the walls, but, of course, he didn't.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDraco was with his father in the basement of the Manor, restrained by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione Granger was lying on the stone floor, covered in blood, bruises, and gashes on her arms and legs. Her torture had gone on so long that Hermione could barely breathe, and was no longer able to cry.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Father, please!" Draco begged, struggling to get out of Greyback's grip. "You can't do this!"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emLucius laughed.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Oh, but I can. And I will."em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHe hit her with the Unforgivable ememCurse again, causing Hermione to scream once more. Draco didn't stop fighting Fenrir. /em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"LET HER GO!" He screamed, near tears. But Draco couldn't cry, not now. His father would cause her even more pain because of his weakness.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I thought I would never see the day when my son falls in love with a mudblood," Lucius scoffed. "You're even more pathetic than I thought, Draco. This is just the beginning of your torture. And hers. After she's dead, you will be put under this pain stronglikestrong the mudblood."/em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDraco scowled at his father with pure anger. Of course, this didn't affect Lucius.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Dolohov!" He called. The fierce, distorted former Death Eater stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall. "Take this strongmudbloodstrong to the dungeon. Heal her well, give her food and strength, and we shall start this over again. I want her to experience this multiple times," Lucius commanded, smiling menacingly./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDolohov picked up the girl, covered in thick blood and sweat, her bones and muscles showing in some of her open wounds. Hermione groaned in pain.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Draco..." She whispered, her voice gravelly and dry, barely audible. Only Lucius and Draco heard her.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"Aw, isn't that sweet. She calls for you and your help, but you can't. The mudblood must think you don't care for her anymore."em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDraco knew it was a false accusation. Of course she loved him. Right?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"You fucking lie, you despicable prick!" He screamed. Draco's voice had turned rough from all the screaming at his father and his biceps had gashes from Fenrir's claws as he was holding him back. Draco's blood dripped down his black sweater, leaving trails that eventually hit the floor.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHis breath was heavy, and soon Dolohov returned with Hermione, walking next to him, covered in faded scars and dried blood in her frizzy, tangled hair. She tried not to look at Draco, for she knew she would break down, and Lucius was starting to convince her that Draco did not love her anymore, or that he never did. He was starting to get inside her head, planning to destroy and torture her in yet another clever way.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDraco tried to get her to look at him, but she avoided his eyes, and he instantly knew what Lucius was telling her.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I love you," He said to her. "I promise I do, Hermione. I've never broken my promises, remember?"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emBut he stronghadstrong broken one: keeping her safe and away from his father./em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emThen Hermione looked at him, into his flashing silver eyes. Draco stared into her warm brown ones.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I know," She said. Dolohov threw her on the floor. "I love you, t-"em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emBefore she could finish, Lucius screamed.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"CRUCIO!"em/p 


	13. The Shower

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""NO!" Draco woke up, screaming. He was sweating and breathing heavily. "No..." He said, covering his head with his hands and laying back down. He sighed deeply./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Draco?" Said a voice at the doorway. He looked over and saw Hermione, in barely any clothes. It was happening again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sorry," He apologized. "Just a bad dream."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's alright," Hermione replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. He could see half of her bum, and he got hard. Luckily, the quilt covered it up. Draco took a deep breath.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm just tired," He told her, going over the dream in his head. It frightened him, of course. Then he looked over at her face, the one he found completely beautiful. Draco smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you," He said sincerely. He meant it with everything he had.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you, too," Hermione replied, smiling. She hugged him, then kissed his cheek. When she got up, Draco became disappointed. "Go back to sleep."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione smiled again as she left the room, and he watched her go.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fuuuuuuuck!" Draco said to himself. "Control yourself, Draco!" He mumbled in his pillow. Pulling the quilt over his head and gripping his wand, he fell back asleep.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"About two hours later, Draco woke up to the sunset shining through the windows. He thought about his day, and how he had messed up his conversation with Hermione. Even in his dreams (after his nightmare) he beat himself up over it. Draco was getting used to messing things up with her, since he knew it wouldn't stop no matter what he did.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"What was it about her that made him stumble over his words and say stupid things? Draco used to be so great at this, all the girl stuff. He had been with many girls, maybe dating one just to see what it was like, and he hated it. Like he had done at Hogwarts to "impress" Hermione, Draco had two girls leave with him in emtwo minutesem, and they willingly did things with him and to him that he only wanted Hermione to do./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He realized that while kissing one of the girls, because he almost said her name. emMoanedem her name. And that's when he realized he had to have her. Of course he felt terrible and idiotic afterward because he did such a thing while trying to get her to date him, but she didn't seem to mind about that to Draco (when in fact, she did)./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Since her nightmares began, Hermione started to doubt Draco, and doubt herself. She really did want to trust him, but he had been with so many girls. Why her? She believed that she couldn't compare to other girls, especially the ones Draco had been with throughout his stay at Hogwarts. They were all considered beautiful, while Hermione was not. The girls were smart, clever, even funny, but some a bit easy. Even the ones who were emnotem had been persuaded by Draco to "be with him", so she didn't like herself - at all -, and found it hard to believe that he was actually attracted to her. emAnd/em loved her. /p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But when they touched, all her doubt went away. Hermione felt safe and secure with him, like everything was going to be okay. She never felt like that with Ron or Viktor. It was surprising, now in the situation that her worst enemy was in love with her, and she was possibly in love with him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco felt doubt, too. He was unsure of his ability to keep her safe, especially after the nightmares. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sir," Lucius looked over to his doorway, where a follower of his was standing."Andrea and Dolohov have returned from the forest. They found something."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Thank you, Greyback," Lucius turned to look at them, crossing his arms at the two in front of him. "What did you find?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""A cabin, sir," Andrea said. "We believe the mudblood used it her first night on the run."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""How far was it from Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""About one hundred meters north, sir," Dolohov answered.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""We looked for prints, sir, but a new layer of snow had fallen. I apologize."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No need, Dolohov. And my son?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""We do not know of his whereabouts yet, sir," Andrea replied. "We still believe Draco is hunting for the mudblood."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I have become very proud of my son," Lucius began. "I had no idea he was so dedicated to his family's... Well, dedications."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius was still going to test his son, once he found him, but still almost completely doubted the small suspicion in his mind that Draco was actually emwithem Hermione Granger./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione?" Said a familiar voice. Hermione rolled over in bed to see Draco - shirtless, which thrilled her - peeking into the room where she was staying, smiling widely.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Are you really that happy to see me?" She asked, still half asleep. Draco's smile dropped almost immediately.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes. Is that bad?" He said, sitting on the bed next to her. Hermione pulled him down next to her, so that the two were lying next to each other, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her face to look at him, his eyes still on the ceiling.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No," She replied simply. Hermione smiled, turning her body towards him and putting his right arm over her. Their bodies were facing each other, their eyes staring. Draco put his right hand on her face and stroked her cheek. "How did we get here?" She asked. Draco looked confused.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I mean, we went from messaging each other in our diaries, to secret meetings outside in the snow, to this. Cuddling together in my grandparents' old house. I never would have thought that you would be the one to risk your life protecting me, or make me feel as safe as I do right now."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I never would have either," Draco mumbled. Soon, he put his face close to hers, and they were kissing.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Stay with me, Draco," She said to him, looking into his flashing silver eyes. He smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Always, Hermione."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione and Draco kissed for a while, but both fell asleep, neither meaning to.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione?" Draco said, stroking her face and gently shaking her to wake her up. She groaned and opened her eyes. He smiled at her tired face. "Does this house have any water? I want to take a shower. I need one." He said, blushing.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yeah, the water company owes my grandparents, so we have unlimited. There's also clothes about your size in the room you're staying in. They were my cousin's."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco wanted to ask about the "were" in the sentence, and about the many deaths in her family, but he saved it for another time.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Thank you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He kissed her cheek, got up, and went to take a shower.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After he left, Hermione once again doubted her relationship with Draco. Would he really stay with her like he said, or would he give in to his old habits and turn against her? She wondered if he would really do anything to keep her safe, and what he might have to do in the future in order to do so. But it was a scary thought, so she ignored it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sighed and stopped washing himself, leaning against the wall of the shower.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione?" He covered himself and was startled when she appeared across from him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I want you, Draco," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco hoped she knew that this time he really couldn't stop himself, and he knew what was about to happen.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Their tongues intertwined, and Draco picked up Hermione and wrapped her legs around him. She looked into his eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I can stop if you want me to," He said, and he could if he tried hard enough. She shook her head and brought him in for another kiss. He had to pull away. "Are you sure you want this?" Draco whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes," Hermione replied quietly. "But... I lied before. I am a virgin. I'm sorry." She started shaking nervously and looked anywhere but Draco's eyes. He caught her chin and made her look at him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't apologize, it's alright. Just tell me to stop if it hurts, and I will, I promise."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione nodded, and Draco gently slid into her. He felt the skin break and Hermione tense, whimpering a little. Pulling back out, he said:p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Ready?" She nodded.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco slid back into her, and the pain slowly subsided for Hermione as time went on, and pleasure replaced it. She clutched his back as he went in and out of her, slowly. He wanted her first time to be worth while.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He picked up speed and felt both of them get closer and closer to orgasm, and when they did, they screamed each other's names. Hermione was clinging onto him like he was going to just drop her and leave, but of course, he was never going to do that. She was breathing heavily into his neck as he planted kisses down her jaw and neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you," Draco told her as her breathing started to go back to normal, and he kissed her with everything he had, rough but passionately. He meant it fully when he said he loved her, and he never knew he was really capable of having that emotion. After pulling away and leaving his forehead on hers, he looked into her brown eyes. "Please don't forget that, darling."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I won't," Hermione replied, tears escaping her eyes. He shushed her silently and wiped her tears, surprised that she really thought he would simply leave after that. But he would never, and he wished she would fully understand that.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco felt cuts stinging on his back from where Hermione scratched him, expressing her pleasure. He chuckled to himself, and she looked at him, frightened.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't be scared," He said, looking into her eyes. "I'm just laughing at you for even thinking I would abandon you after this."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"That made her smile, and she laughed, too, full of relief and happiness.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I want you to know," Draco began, leaning his forehead on hers. "That nothing I've done with any girl was ever better than this."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He blushed, and she wrapped her arms back around his neck once more.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The two were soaked, in both water and sweat, and made love again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After they came out of the shower, they didn't bother drying off, and continued what they started in Draco's bedroom for the rest of the day, until it grew dark outside.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione had fallen asleep with her face buried in his naked chest, and her legs intertwined with his. Draco stroked her hair and held her, thinking about the future. emTheirem future./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He wanted children with Hermione, and he even liked the idea of living in the house they were currently staying in. She suddenly snorted, jumped a little, and snuggled even closer to Draco. He sighed, wanting this to last forever.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But it couldn't, and they had to keep moving.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't leave me," Hermione mumbled in her sleep, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. He knew he couldn't, and he would never. Or want to. No matter what happened, he would find a way to stay with her, just like he promised.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione started to wake up, and started kissing his neck when she did.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""We forgot to put on clothes," She said sleepily. Draco laughed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I see that," He replied, still chuckling. She made him so happy. "We need to get a move on, Hermione."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco loved saying her name, because it felt right on his tongue.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I think you should go see your father," She told him reluctantly. They both knew he had to in order to keep her safe.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know," Draco replied sadly. He was worried about the entire situation. What if he messed up? Even calling her "Hermione" instead of "mudblood" would give him away. Or what if his father already knew and was out there looking for him, despite what he heard Lucius's followers say?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I just don't know what we should do. Do you have any ideas?" He asked, looking down at her. Hermione stared up at him with her big, chestnut eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Maybe you should let me stay here by myself," She suggested. Draco started to protest, but she stopped him. "It's hidden and I don't think anyone would suspect it at all. You should stay with Lucius, maybe, or stay somewhere he knows. He'd have an eye on you all the time, though."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco hesitated. He always hated her good ideas.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fine, but I'm still going to be worried about you. I might get a job at the Ministry or something," He suggested. "To give me an alibi if I disappear somewhere, meaning coming to see you. I can always tell them I'm meeting with other office officials."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Then, he paused.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I kind of wish I never told you about my feelings," Draco admitted. Hermione stopped breathing for a second. "Because you wouldn't be put in so much danger. All of this happened now because of Pansy letting my father know how vulnerable Hogwarts was and how easy it would be to get to you. If I never told you, we wouldn't be in all this shit that I caused."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione looked up at Draco.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""In a way, you caused it, but it would have happened, anyway. And without you, I would be dead by now. If you weren't there to protect me, I would be in the Manor's basement right about this time."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco flinched at the word "dead", while Hermione wasn't affected by it. Her life had been at risk for almost seven years, so she had gotten used to it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That's true," Draco began. "Damn you for being so bloody smart, Hermione," He said, laughing. She giggled, something she rarely did.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you," He told her, getting on top of her and nipping at her jaw. She laughed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Someone's horny," Hermione kept laughing, and Draco got up off of her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fine, then. Whatever's good for you, I mean, we've had enough sex today to last at least a week," He said, going over to the dresser and digging through the drawers. Draco found boxers and started to put them on when he fell on the ground. Hermione busted out laughing, and Draco gave up, staying on the carpeted floor.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""This is almost as comfortable as the bed, so I think I'll just sleep down here, since you think it's super funny that I almost fell on my dick," Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "Really? Throw me a blanket. Good night," Draco laid on his stomach, stretching out. "Okay, never mind, this hurts my junk."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Do you need help?" She asked, almost unable to breathe.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, if you know what I mean," Draco turned toward her in a seductive pose, and she started laughing again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I thought we had enough sex to last a week, so apparently we're covered until next strongFridaystrong," She said sarcastically, turning her back towards him and covering herself with the quilt./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Nooooo, I was kiddiiiiing!" Draco said, jumping on her on the bed and putting himself under the blanket as well. They settled down, and he held her back against his chest.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Draco?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes?" He answered, kissing from her ear to her shoulder.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Did you mean what you said before? About the whole shower thing being the best time you've had?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He laid his head gently on hers.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Of course I did," Draco said honestly. "All the other times it was meaningless, and I secretly felt bad afterwards because I thought I was so pathetic, and I had nothing to actually hold onto with those girls. But at the time I also thought feelings were a sign of weakness," He sighed. "Until you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione felt intense butterflies.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yeah," Hermione replied. "I have never felt what I feel for you with Viktor emorem Ron."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco scoffed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I never liked the damn Bulgarian," He admitted. "Or Weaselbee."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione hit him gently for using that nickname.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Are you still twelve? You're nineteen now, come up with better nicknames."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco thought for a moment.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay... Firecrotch. Definitely," He laughed while Hermione hit him again. "Well, does he have one?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""He never let me see... I never wanted to, though. But Harry always said he had a tiny one."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco laughed loudly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Weasley has a tiny dick? This is great information to work off of. Now I can really piss him off," He said, smiling wickedly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You know, if you say that to him, either Harry or I are going to make a, 'how do emyouem know?' insult back," Hermione said, smirking./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""emYouem? I thought we were on one side now, Granger."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She smiled at her old nickname.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I will still do whatever I can to humiliate you," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. "Speaking of humiliating you, I would like to see Harry and Ron."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco frowned.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Really? It could be dangerous. But that never stops you," He said, taking a deep breath and studying Hermione's fingers intertwined with his. "I'll find a way. I can send Horntail to Potter, if you need me to, but it could possibly not be received by him."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione sighed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You can have your owl only give it to Harry. Peck them over the head if it's not him." She suggested. Draco smirked.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Then I guess I'll send it to Weasel," He said, almost giddy at the thought. She scoffed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Clever, you emsnake,em" She said, kissing his fingers. Draco let go of her hand./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I have an idea of something we can do..." He said, smirking and lowering his hand to Hermione's privates.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Before she could protest, he was rubbing her clit, making her clench the sheets and moan loudly. Draco smirked, turned her on her back, and spread her legs.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Kissing down her body, he penetrated her with two fingers, pushing them deep inside her. Draco bit down her stomach gently, then put his tongue in between her wet folds. Hermione pulled at the sheets, taking shallow breaths and nearly forgetting how to breathe properly. He started pushing his fingers in and out of her and sucked on her clit, tasting her juices and moaning. She kept pushing out small amounts of cum all over his fingers, and once in a while he would take them out and suck it off. Draco's movements began to speed up, getting her close to orgasm, then stopping again just to tease her. His tongue pushed deep inside of her, and he sucked on her walls.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She couldn't stop moaning, and this time Draco didn't stop when he sped up, continuously sucking on her clit and flicking his tongue over it. Hermione screamed and arched her back at one final moment, and her orgasm was over. Draco kept himself at her privates, cleaning her up and giving her even more moments of pleasure.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He finally wiped his mouth off with his forearm and kissed up her body. Draco put his left hand on her face and traced her jaw, sucking on her neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione spread her legs wider, begging him to enter her. He pushed inside her, making her moan his name and twitch.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fuck, Hermione..." He moaned loudly, going in and out of her at a faster pace. Draco loved holding her at this moment and feeling her nails claw into his back, and his teeth gently biting down her throat.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"When he made love to her, he was lost in the moment, and was always determined to do everything he could to make her feel good and show her how much he cared.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco pumped in and out of her even faster, and they both came at the same time, passionately moaning each other's names as they clawed at each other and as he felt Hermione swallowing his manhood whole.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He came inside her, his seed practically leaking out as he finished and stayed on top, holding her close to him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After a few minutes, Draco rolled off of Hermione, and intertwined his fingers with hers. They both stared at the ceiling, reflecting on what just happened. Draco pulled Hermione into his embrace, holding her as close as he could. He chuckled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Don't call me weird, but..." Draco paused. "I don't... Like... Just... 'Shagging'."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione laughed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What? That didn't make any sense."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He blushed and covered his face with his hands.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fuck, I mean..." Draco sighed, embarrassed. "I don't like just emshaggingem, I like actually making love to you." Hermione laughed a bit./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That's only weird because it's coming from emyou. emThe 'Slytherin Sex God', remember? The guy who actually had three girls at once at one point?"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sighed again, still covering his face.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yeah, I just... I don't like that I did all of that, honestly. I hate that I was a 'manwhore'. But... Just know that, please. I won't have sex with you if I just want to fuck, because I want it to mean something. If I'm just fucking someone, I don't care about the other person, and I want to care about emyou emif we're doing anything."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione smiled widely and pulled his hands off his face.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's alright. That's the past, remember? I'm glad, because I was afraid you would get like that at some point. Bondage and shit creeps me out, anyway. Ugh," She shivered and kissed Draco's hands. He started laughing.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Whoever said anything about embondageem?"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You just seem like a guy who would do that, okay?" Hermione said, starting to laugh, too. He smirked at her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Only if you want to, baby!" Draco said, waving his eyebrows at her. She punched him playfully on the shoulder.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Wait," He paused, worry on his face. "You used a contraceptive charm, right?"p 


	14. Second Lives Begin

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Wait," He paused, worry on his face. "You used a contraceptive charm, right?"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Of course! Don't worry, I do one monthly 'cause it also helps with other things, too. It's supposed to last the whole time. We'll see," She smiled. Draco didn't find it funny. "Seriously, I'm just kidding, Draco. Don't take me seriously, I'm not going to get pregnant, okay?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He loosened up a bit.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay, because that would be the last thing we need right now, right?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione nodded. emDefinitelyem not something they needed. Yet. Even though Draco was already planning on having children with her in the future, having a child now would take their young lives away, and force them into adult, new ones. So, no./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Well, we should probably get up," Hermione groaned, getting off the bed. Draco watched her intently, and she felt his stare and turned around, narrowing her eyes. "Did you not get enough of this yet?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco thought for a moment.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""... No." He replied, smirking. Hermione loved the immature side that he still possessed, even after experiencing all the pain and growing up he had to do so early in his life. "I did emnotem."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione rolled her eyes, and left the room in search of clothing.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm serious!" Draco yelled after her, laughing. He decided to get up as well, and searched through the drawers once again. Luckily, Hermione's cousin dressed very similar to him, and his wardrobe was mostly black. Draco couldn't imagine himself in any other color, and shuddered at the thought.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He pulled on black boxers, t-shirt, pants, and even a sweater resembling one that his mother had given him. Unfortunately, there were no shoes his size.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Apparently, I have to stick with my Converse..." He mumbled to himself, putting them on. His father hated them, because they were made for and by muggles. But Draco liked them - surprisingly - and wore them quite frequently. And, of course, they were black.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He walked into Hermione's room to find her in a regular pair of jeans and a plain, dark green t-shirt with white and tan paint stains on it. She thought that since she would be doing a lot of running, a paint-stained t-shirt would be fine to wear.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What are we even doing after this?" She asked Draco, slipping her feet into a pair of Vans.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm not sure. You wanted to see your emfriendsem, right?" He remembered, doing his famous smirk at the word "friends". Hermione came over and looked up at him./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, I would like to see my emfriendsem, and possibly kill them by saying that I'm dating you," She sighed. "But I wouldn't bring that up yet."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco kissed her forehead and held her close, her face in his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I think we could just apparate to Hogwarts. I'm assuming since former Death Eaters showed up, the rule was taken back," He put his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair. "But we need to make sure it's safe first."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione sighed again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I could owl Harry. Or, we could just apparate to the Room of Requirement or something. I'm pretty sure no one would be in there, and I don't think the Death Eaters ever found out about it."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut while Draco stiffened. They emdidem know about it, a certain few. He set up the Vanishing Cabinet inside and made a gateway to Hogwarts, and of course now he felt terrible about it./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sorry," Hermione said to him. "But wasn't the Cabinet destroyed?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco loosened up again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes. It was burned during the fire. I'm now guessing that it could work, since the Room of Requirement is probably vacant. All that should be in there are ashes, and bits of pointless things."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He kissed her head while Hermione hesitated.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I would have to go alone."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco tensed at those words, instantly wanting to refuse, but she was right. If he was supposed to be on his father's side, he couldn't show up with her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I hate that you do. But I would still go with you to make sure you're safe. Then I would apparate to my father's. I know exactly what to say to him, except if Fenrir is there I have to take a shower and change my clothes. He could smell you on me. I don't want that happening."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""But he doesn't know my scent. He's never been close enough to actually know what I smell like. Greyback was always focused on Harry, never on me, until now," Hermione mused.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I suppose you have a point, Hermione," Draco agreed. He still thought it was a bad idea to go, anyway.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco pulled away and looked in her eyes, which were vacant of worry. Hermione was strong and unafraid, and he was at least happy for that.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Can we leave emnowem?"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He paused for a moment, looking away and thinking.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I suppose. Take your wandem, and emthe diary. I'll take mine. And don't do anything stupid."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I can't promise that last part, and you know it. But once we get there, you need to trust me, I've done this all before. Sneaking around, dueling, stuff like that. And when you leave, you need to remember that I am emGranger, emorem mudblood/em, okay? One slip up with my name and it's most likely over. Lucius will know then."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco let out an "ugh" of frustration and nodded.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After the two collected their things, they linked arms, took deep breaths, and apparated to the Room of Requirement.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"There was a loud crack, and Draco and Hermione appeared in the back of the endless room, suddenly covered in ashes and surrounded by burnt objects of many kinds. Draco turned to face her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Be careful, please, and do not mention emus, emespecially to Weasley. Call me Malfoy, remember? Or 'Slytherin Sex God'," He said, smirking. Hermione hit him lightly on the head./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, thank you. 'Malfoy' will suffice."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She started to walk away, when Draco pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and held her. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, looking into her brown eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you. Don't forget that. And once again, embe careful. emRemember that you have the diary with you."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione smiled at him, kissing his cheek.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I love you, too. And you also be careful. I'm not the only one who could mess up, here."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco chuckled and nodded, lifting his head off hers.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Alright," He said simply before muttering a cleaning charm, kissing her cheek, and then apparating away.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco appeared about twenty meters from the Manor, and had decided to just walk in the front door, like he actually came from something instead of mysteriously showing up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He was a bundle of nerves, and made sure the diary and his wand were hidden, and that you couldn't see them through his clothes. Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door, even though it was his own house - he still needed to keep his manners.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Master Malfoy!" A tiny, bruised house elf exclaimed, opening the door. "I'm so glad to see you again! Please come in!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Then the minuscule elf lowered his voice.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Your father has been waiting for you in his office."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The elf - Crisis - had taken a liking to Draco, and Draco liked him, as well. However, Lucius beat the poor house elf, and Draco had been trying to stop his father from doing it for years. He never did.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Thank you," He replied, nodding his head. Like Crisis said, Lucius, with his long hair in a neat ponytail, sat at his ginormous, shining oak desk in his grand office. The walls were lined with books, scrolls, and various documents, none of which sorted in any way - Draco always hated that, like he hated mess.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Father," He said, appearing at the doorway. Lucius turned and stood, coming over to his son.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""How have you been, Draco?" He asked, stopping about three feet in front of him. He motioned to one of the chairs across his desk. "Come, sit."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sat in the chair he suggested, and his father sat behind his desk, like a job interview.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I've been trying to get in contact with you, Father," He lied. "However, my owl cannot find me when I am constantly moving, so I was unable to send a message."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius studied him closely.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Have you found the girl?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, Father."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco said this without hesitation. One moment of silence, and he would be investigated.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Closely.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Can you explain Parkinson's rubbish that she reported to me?" He asked.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""There is nothing to explain, since it is all lies," Draco responded. "However, I did leave as soon as I received your owl. I wish you would have let me known sooner about your plans, or else all of this nonsense would not be an issue."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco was proud of himself for keeping his cool the entire time, but it was something he had done his entire life. It was easy for him. Too easy.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I respect your interest in my goals, son," Lucius said honestly. "But I believed you were not ready yet. I have been proved wrong with your determination to find the mudblood."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"'emHermione', emDraco wanted to correct his father. But he didn't./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Of course, Father. I just have one request."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Continue, Draco, by all means."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I would like to hunt her by myself, to prove to you that I am capable of such things."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius thought for a moment, putting his hands on the desk.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Go ahead, Draco. I am very proud to call you my son."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco felt a slight chill when Lucius said that him. His father had never expressed that to him before, or even came close.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After Draco left, Hermione made her way toward the front of the Room of Requirement. She held her wand ready as the door pushed open slightly, and saw no one.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Soon, Hermione was quietly walking the corridors of Hogwarts, making sure her footsteps did not echo off the walls.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hermione?" A familiar voice said a bit too loudly. It was Luna, her favorite Ravenclaw. Hermione held her finger to her lips as Luna tiptoed over.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hi, Luna, it's so good to see you!" She whispered to her as they walked. "What's been going on? I can only be here for so long."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Well, the Death Eaters invaded Monday morning, as you know. Harry said you and Malfoy fled to safety. Why did he help you?" Luna asked in her light, airy voice.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Malfoy followed me?" Hermione asked, pretending to be surprised. "Do you know where he is?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The two came up to the Gryffindor portal.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You didn't know? He owled Harry and told him to wake the professors and told him what was going to happen! Apparently he cares about you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The two leaned against the wall, then slid down it to sit next to each other. At the last statement, Hermione got butterflies.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""He only told me that they were coming for mudbloods and laughed in my face, so I ran. Do you know why he said that to Harry?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She knew emexactlyem why he said that to Harry. Luna sighed. Hopefully Harry kept quiet about the rest of it./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I may be wrong... But I think he did to... Get you himself, maybe. I don't know," Luna rambled, shrugging.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That kind of makes sense. Malfoy's been trying to get his father's approval for years. Maybe this is his chance."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Luna paused, thinking for just a moment.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I guess so. C'mon, let's go," Luna said calmly, almost excited. They both stood. "When all of this happened, everyone learned all of the houses' passwords. We even got the Slytherins to give theirs up. But of course, they're on constant watch. At least, the ones who didn't disappear with the Death Eaters."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Luna spoke the password to the Gryffindor portal, and the two walked in.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""'Mione!" Ron jumped up and almost tackled Hermione when he hugged her. She smiled when he pulled away. "I thought you were dead! Sorry, but Harry never told me anything about what happened. Look, I'm sorry about what I said and everythi -"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Ron, It's fine. I'm just happy to be back here."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Ron was smiling widely, and Harry came up to hug Hermione.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I need to talk to you in a minute," He said into her ear when they hugged. "Only Luna knows about the owl."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She nodded.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"When he pulled away, Hermione could see who was in the room. Neville, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, even George and Percy were there, and more. Some had even come down the stairs when they heard her voice.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Can you tell us where you've been these past three days?" Seamus asked. Hermione nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the fire with the rest of them.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Before everything happened, I was coming back from the library, and Malfoy said what was going to happen, and that they were coming for me."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Ron almost lost his temper, but Ginny hit him and told him to shut up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I found this cabin out in the woods and stayed there for a night. I can't say where I'm staying now, because I don't know who to trust at this point. No offense, everyone."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""None taken," Was a statement that scattered throughout the room.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""We need a plan, but first I need to figure out who is reliable right now," Hermione stood. "Harry, I need to talk to you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius had let Draco walk the Manor, and he ended up in his room.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"His room sported many colors - dark and light green, silver, grey, black, and tan walls - with books on a single bookshelf organized by subject. The room had wide windows overlooking the Manor's flower garden below, and everything was in a specific place. Unlike his father, Draco knew where everything was, and almost never had to go searching for something. The giant curtains tied to the sides of the windows displayed the Slytherin snake, lined with silver among the typical dark green.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sighed, because he knew he would have to start staying at his house instead of with Hermione. It was only reasonable, and hopefully temporary.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Without her, Draco wasn't sure if he could sleep, but he had to in order to not raise suspicion that he was worrying over something, so a sleeping potion would be needed. But then he smiled. He still had the diary, even though he couldn't actually hear Hermione's voice and feel her breath against his neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Finding comfort in your own room?" A deep voice asked. Draco turned around, and Fenrir Greyback was at his door.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Why do you ask? And I suggest that you stay emoutem of my room," He said to Fenrir./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Greyback grinned at him as if he knew Draco's secret.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm onto you," He growled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""About what?" Draco snapped. That was a mistake.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You're protecting the mudblood," Fenrir mused. "I can tell. You may fool your father, but you do not fool me, emDraco Malfoyem."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Do emnotem say my name if you are to speak to me like that!" Draco said curtly. He was about to lose his temper. "Disgusting that you would think I'm protecting a mudblood. There's a reason I'm on my father's side about this: to emexterminate them/em. You sicken me, Greyback."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Fenrir laughed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm glad that I do," He growled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Fenrir left, still cackling to himself.p 


	15. Bunking With Ron

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"I thank you for supporting my story, and giving me reviews - especially ones which praise my writing, haha./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"To explain the distortion of some characters, I believe that in order to make my story more intriguing, I bend their personalities and actions a bit. Sticking exactly to the books bores me at times, and it makes it more fun for me to tinker with them and their actions.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"So, if some of my characters are a bit (or really) different from the books, now you know why.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You're protecting the mudblood," Fenrir mused. "I can tell. You may fool your father, but you do not fool me, emDraco Malfoyem."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Do emnotem say my name if you are to speak to me like that!" Draco said curtly. He was about to lose his temper. "Disgusting that you would think I'm protecting a mudblood. There's a reason I'm on my father's side about this: to emexterminate them/em. You sicken me, Greyback."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Fenrir laughed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'm glad that I do," He growled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Fenrir left, still laughing.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry and Hermione sat down on her bed in the Gryffindor tower. He turned to face her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay, so what is this thing with Malfoy?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione sighed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""It's a long story. Basically, he abandoned me two nights ago. He's gone. Probably ran back to his emdaddyem," She lied./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Are you serious?" Harry wondered, seeming to believe her. Hermione nodded. She didn't like lying to her best friend, but it would cause too much if she told him the truth.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay, look. I'm staying at my grandparents' house. Remember, the one the Order outed because it was too far from the other safe houses? I've been there for the past three nights... By myself."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry sighed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That's good, since no one really knows about it. But I'm staying with you, no questions asked. I will. And Ron, too. Ginny and Luna can help out here."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione started to protest, but it was no good. Nothing would change Harry's mind. Especially if he knew about her and Draco.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay, but Harry, I've been staying awake during the night and sleeping during the day, so if I travel, it's harder to find me, and usually attacks happen at nighttime, so I figured it would work."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He nodded in agreement.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Oh, and don't tell Ron that Malfoy abandoned me. He's got enough hate towards him at the moment, and it's too much to deal with already."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Okay. I promise."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry hugged Hermione, and she missed Draco.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hearing her boyfriend's loving voice in her head, she heard the phrase over again:p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em"I promise."em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Father, I'm going to bed," Draco lied. "I was hoping I could get up early tomorrow to apply for a job at the Ministry, if that is alright with you."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius nodded toward his son.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""A good plan, Draco. Good night."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He walked to his room, shut the door, locked it, and lay on his bed, sighing. Draco had stashed the diary in a secret drawer in his nightstand, which could only be opened by a password.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Figuring it was safe to write Hermione, Draco turned off the light, and whispered the password to his diary.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Lumos," He commanded his wand, and wrote Hermione a message:p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI hope you're safe. I miss you.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Surprisingly, he almost immediately received a message back:p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI am safe. I miss you, too.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI think you already know this, but I have to stay at the Manor, to convince my father. I can't disappear every night to a place he's never heard about.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI assumed. I'm staying in the Gryffindor Tower tonight, then moving my stuff into the house tomorrow.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emBy yourself? I disapprove, Granger.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em... Not by myself.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco growled to himself, knowing who was going to stay with her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emPotter?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em... And Ron.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He almost lost it in his bedroom, but held it back. Draco simply did not trust Ron with her, not after the Great Hall incident.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI'm sure you can feel my anger and disapproval right now.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI think you mentioned you disapproved of this situation, Malfoy.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione giggled to herself.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI just don't trust him, you know that. Not after what he said to you in the Great Hall.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDon't worry, Harry will be there.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But Draco knew he wouldn't emalwaysem be there with her, and that she would be alone with Ron at some point in time. He sighed./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI'm sighing right now, Hermione.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emMe, too.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"And she was.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI can't trust Weasel to be nice to you anymore. Although, I'm sure he was very nice to you tonight.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHe was, almost tackled me. Just a hug, though.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emSee? He's already causing violence. Put him in Azkaban.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione laughed quietly to herself.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emRon didn't mean to, MALFOY. And I have a suggestion I know you won't like.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI'm not sure about this. I sense disapproval.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Apparently, the term had become a joke between the two. Draco braced himself.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emYou might have to date someone.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He paused, confused. Why?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emAnd why would I have to do that, Granger?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emTo cover our relationship.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emSo we're in a relationship, now, eh?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emNot in the mood, Draco.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco laughed almost too loud in his bedroom. But he did have intense butterflies when she said they were in a relationship.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI hate saying this with all of my being, but then you'll have to date Weaselbee.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emDidn't we cover that the nickname you've given him still makes you sound like you're 12?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI will forever be 12.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"It was true, though. Draco would never let that tiny part of him die. He would always be a bit immature about certain things.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emThat concerns me. Anyway, yes. I will have to, and we have to live in the same house...em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco's face turned red. He could feel the heat in the dark.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" emBut that means you'll have to be close to him. You know, intimate.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI know. I don't want to be, you know that, Draco.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The use of his first name comforted him a little bit.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emJust promise me you won't... You know... With him.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emOf course not. He has a tiny one, remember? I told you that.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHopefully THAT'S not the reason you're not going to.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emNo, no, no. He was always iffy with that area of the relationship, anyway, so you have nothing to worry about.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"However, Hermione knew that Ron was going to let go of his problems in that area, and there emwould embe a problem. Somehow knowing this, Draco sighed./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emWho would I date? I already know, but I need it confirmed.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emAstoria, obviously. Her mother is friends with your mother, and your families are basically in business together. There's not really any other option.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emBut we don't have to do this.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emTo bring down your father, we do.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI don't care about him, I just want you safe.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione paused, not knowing what to say to that. Would she ever be safe? That question came up in her mind again.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI know, Draco. Can we still see each other sometime?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Shit. He didn't think about that, for some reason, even though that was the only thing he wanted to do - see her. Touch her. Even being in the same room with her would be just fine with him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emOf course. That's all I'll look forward to, anyway. I'm applying for that job at the Ministry tomorrow. I already told my father about it.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emAlright.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione was having trouble responding to that, or in general, after deciding that "dating" other people would be best in their situation. It would keep Lucius (and hopefully Fenrir) off Draco's back and everyone else off Hermione's. If there was a rumor going around about her and Draco, it would destroy everything, in her eyes. She could no longer go anywhere without anyone thinking she was going to see him, everyone would think she was a traitor, and eventually the rumor would reach Lucius, and that would not be pretty.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"It had been five minutes since her response. There was nothing for Draco to say to that, and she wasn't sure of anything at the moment.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" emIf you're worrying about Astoria and I, there's nothing to worry about.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He sat in his bed, worrying himself. What if she didn't believe that? What if she wanted to break it off because of it?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"After a few minutes, there was finally a message back.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emYou'd have to be intimate, too.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione's head instantly filled with images of Draco and Astoria being together, even if it was fake to him. But what if he fell in love with Astoria? He could say things like that now, but something could always change. She decided to ignore it, and made sure he thought she wasn't worrying about it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But she was always going to be.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI know. I just don't want you thinking I want her instead of you.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco sighed. He wanted her to think the exact opposite. KNOW it was the exact opposite.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emIt's fine. I know that, I'm just tired. I should go to bed. Good night.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione closed her diary and got under the covers of her bed, thinking about Draco. Thoughts of him and Astoria still haunted her brain.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Sadly she never saw his last message:p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emGood night. I love you.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Because it was exactly what she needed to hear.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"The next day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron moved their stuff to her grandparents' house. She was then thankful it had five rooms, so none of them would have to share, and there were two extra, just in case.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"However, before Ron could even collect his stuff so he emcouldem move, Hermione apparated to the house and cleaned Draco's now vacant room so it seemed like no one resided there at all - stuffing Draco's dirty clothes into the back of her closet and straightening the bed sheets./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Luckily, when Ron arrived, he stayed in another bedroom, and Harry in Draco's. But still, he would investigate.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lying on her bed, Hermione stared at the ceiling and missed Draco. She hated that feeling and felt pathetic for already missing her boyfriend, and decided to sleep for the rest of the day... emAgain.em Hermione had gotten no sleep the night before and her schedule was set so she slept during the day, and was awake at night./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry had also passed out in his room, for reasons she didn't know.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Hey," Ron said, plopping down on Hermione's bed beside her. She groaned in frustration and silently wished that he would go away. But he didn't.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I was wondering..." Oh, great. Here it comes. "If you could be my girlfriend again? I mean, I know I messed up, and that right now would probably be a bad time to be with someone, but I just wanted to ask."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Mhm," Hermione said sleepily, nodding and kicking off her shoes. She rolled onto her side under the covers, and did something she regretted. "Could you take a nap with me?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Ron paused and took off his shoes, too.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Of course, 'Mione," He replied, getting under the covers and and holding her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"They were back-to-stomach, but Hermione still imagined that it was Draco holding her, and fell asleep.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco woke up suddenly, suffering from the same bad dreams of Hermione being tortured in front of him by his father. It made him start to despise his father's plans even more than he originally did, and that was a bit dangerous. Feeling that way would make him act even more stand-offish and short, and Draco was getting closer and closer to taking Hermione away to a foreign country and live in hiding.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He knew she would hate living like that, and he wanted her to be happy.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But would she be happier with Ron? Draco's mind was possessed by these thoughts yet again, of Hermione being as close and intimate with Ron as she was to him two nights before.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco found himself at the dinner table, dressed neatly and freshly showered, but was staring at his food without realizing it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Why are you not eating, Draco?" Lucius asked. His head jerked up from it's staring position, and he recollected himself.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Oh, I was just thinking about the Ministry today," Draco lied, biting into a piece of toast. It seemed like the only thing he could hold down. "What job I should take."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Lucius stopped eating and looked at his son.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You know, the Minister is looking for an assistant. Someone to run errands and go to meetings for him," Lucius suggested. Draco thought about the job for a moment.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That sounds perfect, Father," He said, nearly finishing his toast.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco took a drink of orange juice and thought about Hermione. Would he see her today? Probably not. Was she already dating Ron? Probably not, except Ron emwouldem already ask her.../p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Draco!" Lucius yelled. Draco's eyes widened and he snapped out of his thoughts.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes, Father?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I'll owl the Minister today. You can start your job this afternoon."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco pulled a fake smile and nodded slightly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Thank you, Father."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But he still wanted to see Hermione.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What the emhellem?" Harry yelled, waking up Hermione and Ron./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione ignored him and Ron turned around, falling off the bed. He swore, and stood up, wobbling a bit.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Shush, she's sleeping," He said to Harry.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry motioned for him to come into the hallway and into his room. Once inside, he laid into Ron.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Seriously, what the hell?" He said, making motions with his hands. "She emjustem got back, and you two are bunking in her bedroom? Are you stupid?"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""What? She said it was okay, and she emofferedem to let me sleep with her in bed. She wanted me to."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry had a confused look on his face. This wasn't like Hermione. She didn't just rush into things with relationships. It took her a while to really trust them and settle in, but Harry brushed it off. Hermione had a rough week, probably needed company, and just took Ron back because of that. At least, that's what he told himself, though he knew it wasn't a solid reason.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""emStillem. You know she's vulnerable, you twat. Don't be all touchy-feely yet."/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Do you like her?" Ron asked, suspicious.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No! I'm worried about her. She's being hunted down, Ron. Malfoy abandoned her to help his emdaddyem, remember? I suggest you don't jump on her just yet. Do you understand?" Harry scolded. Ron knew he was right./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fine! But there's still something going on with her, and I want to know!"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry nodded, agreeing. He wanted to know, as well.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I do, too. But let's just leave her alone for now. You do nothing but what she allows you to, get it? I don't want you fucking her over again like you did in the Great Hall."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Ron flinched at the mentioning of that incident. And at the threat he received from Malfoy.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He seemed pretty serious when he threatened him, emand emwhen he told Ron he liked Hermione. There was no way he just abandoned her, but he was going to look into it later. They had things to deal with right now./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know. I'll try to emcontrol myselfem," Ron said, mocking his best friend. Harry rolled his eyes and went back out into the hall, ignoring him. While Ron made his way down to the kitchen, Harry went into Hermione's bedroom to talk to her./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"But he heard something first while she was tossing and turning in her bed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, don't... I... Don't leave me. You promised," She mumbled. Harry was wondering who she was talking about, but kind of had a slight idea, which scared him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Please, no," He said to himself, quietly closing the door behind him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""You should have stayed... Hm..." Hermione continued mumbling before talking clearly again. "You promised me... You loved me..."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Harry was getting irritated. WHO? WHO DID?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Then he tripped over his own feet, and yelled loud enough for her to wake up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Shit!" Harry yelled, frustrated. Hermione instantly sat up in bed and looked over.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Harry! Are you alright?" She ran over to him and helped him up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yeah. I was just coming to wake you up. Sorry."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""No, no, don't apologize. I needed to, anyway. I was starting to..." Hermione's voice trailed off, remembering her dream. Then she snapped back to reality.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I need to take a shower," She said quickly. "Please excuse me."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione grabbed a change of clothes, hiding her diary and bewitched quill between her shirt and pants, and went inside the bathroom. Her heart was still beating madly from the dream she had. Why was it always a nightmare?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She locked the door and undressed, thinking about Draco, and remembering their shower experience. emHerem shower experience. Hermione sighed, started the water, and got in, grabbing her diary and quill. Luckily, the thing was waterproof, so she could safely message Draco by herself./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHello?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She waited several minutes, washing herself in between messages that she sent.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI needed to talk to you.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"No answer.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI said yes to Ron this morning.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Even though Hermione knew Draco was busy, she began to worry.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emThey both think we're dating. Me and Ron, I mean.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Why was she even pausing during these messages? Hermione washed her hair and tried to get a brush through it impatiently. Giving up, she wrote in the diary again, and said everything she needed to.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emThey both think Ron and I are dating. Don't be mad, but this afternoon I invited him to take a nap with me. That was it, nothing happened. But I just wanted to feel like I was with you again. It didn't work and I feel terrible for doing so. I'm sorry.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione felt stress when she started to see words appearing on the page.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emIt's alright.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"That's it? That's all he said? She kept brushing through her hair while Draco worried.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em'She cuddled with him? That's my job. She's already replacing me. Fuck. But she feels terrible, so that means it meant nothing... Right? I don't know what else to say! What am I supposed to say? I can't think of anything! Ugh!' emHe thought to himself./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI apologize. I didn't know what else to say, except I'm scared you'll replace me with that sodding prick. I don't want to date Astoria, but I know I need to for your safety. I just don't know what to do when she wants to do something.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He said his feelings. Shit. She made him do that sometimes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emIs Draco Malfoy telling me his feelings? Interesting. What has Lucius done to you?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco paused. Was his father's behavior rubbing off on him? Is that what she meant, or did she mean that Lucius had made him weak and worn him down? He was confused.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emThat happens when I'm talking to you. And if I ever start to act like him, please slap me the next time you see me. Which we need to talk about. I'm okay with seeing you even if you want to scream at me.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione started to rinse off. Her long shower was going well.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI will slap you if that happens, I promise. I want to see you, too. Can you apparate at all? Leave? We might as well make appointments, since our schedules are so crowded.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco laughed at this.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI guess so. I have a job at the Ministry now, so I can say I'm running errands when I'm really seeing you. Or at night works for me, too. I just have to be careful. Greyback is suspicious.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emHe is? Shit. Plus, I assume you're awake during the day and sleeping at night, which I am trying to do, but still getting the hang of it. I've been sleeping all day.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emWell, I hope you get off that schedule soon. I can only see you during the night, because that's when I actually have privacy.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emAt least you have privacy when you sleep. I have two boys sleeping on the same floor as me. And they don't respect my privacy, trust me. You can also talk to me in the shower. The diaries are waterproof.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco thought for a moment. Why in the shower?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"em... Are you in the shower?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI might be.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Unfortunately, he got hard, and he was currently at his desk at the ministry, finishing up paperwork. It didn't help him much.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emIt's a good idea. Thank you, Blaise.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emSpeaking of Blaise, I think he's still in Hogwarts. Would you like me to say hi to him?em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emYou should, and tell him to keep quiet about us. You can trust him.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI know. Come see me tonight. I'll be trying to sleep, but I'll still be awake for a while.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emMaybe after I finish this paperwork. I will attempt to be there. Still try to fall asleep, Hermione.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She had finished up her shower and was now getting dressed into her pajamas. Funny, since she already slept all day.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione was simply always tired now, and didn't really have anything else to do. Sleeping a lot just became a habit.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"emI will. I have to go. I love you.em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco's heart sank when she said she had to leave. He wanted to talk to her.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione once again hid her diary and quill between her dirty clothes, and went into her room. Shaking off Harry and Ron was going to be an issue.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Guys?" Hermione appeared in the kitchen, where the two were eating chicken. "I'm going back to bed. I need to fix my sleeping schedule, so please don't bother me this time, emHarry.em"/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She narrowed her eyes at him, and he looked away.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sorry! Will do, 'Mione," He apologized, and Ron nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Hermione realized she hadn't eaten in emfour daysem. She had been so caught up in other things that meals were foreign to her./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"So, grabbing two drumsticks on a plate and a glass of water, Hermione went upstairs to her room, and waited patiently for Draco.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Draco finally completed the paperwork that the Minister needed to have filed and filled out, and took the floo network home.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Arriving, he dusted himself off and headed for his room after bidding his father goodnight.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Before apparating to Hermione's, Draco paced back and forth, trying to collect himself. For some odd reason, he was as nervous as when they had their first date out in the snow. After about five minutes of deep breaths and calming thoughts, he apparated into Hermione's bedroom.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"She was stuffing her face with chicken and didn't notice him until he snorted, trying not to laugh.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Fuck you!" She said with her mouth full, then hugged Draco tightly. He had longed for her to be in his arms again, and her head in his chest.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""That was the best part of my day," Draco admitted, laughing. Hermione swallowed and wiped her mouth with her shirt. Around him, she didn't have to be polite. She punched him lightly like she always did, and hugged him tighter.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I would let you kiss me but I taste like chicken," She mumbled into his sweater. Draco kissed the top of her head.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I don't care," He replied, then lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Hermione instantly put her tongue in his mouth, and they kissed for a few minutes before she pulled away. Draco was disappointed.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Cuddle with me," She softly demanded, pulling him onto her bed and under the sheets. He took off everything but his t-shirt and boxers, and laid down next to her. Like always, she put her face in his chest and nuzzled against him.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Sighing, he kissed her cheek.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I shouldn't have went to see my father," Draco said. "I should have just stayed with you and kept you safe."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione looked up at him, into his sharp, silver eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""But you are keeping me safe, right?" She asked. He kissed her forehead.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I guess," Draco paused as she put her face in his neck and kissed it. "I just hate being away from you. I worry about you all day, you know."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione sighed into his neck.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I do know. I worry about you, too. I worry about us. Please don't date Astoria. It was a stupid idea. I don't want to date Ron. I want to date emyouem," She mumbled. Draco stared ahead at the wall./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I won't unless it's absolutely necessary. And I hope it will never be absolutely necessary."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Me, too. I love you. Not Ron," Hermione kissed his neck again, and Draco felt chills.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I know. I love you, too. And I won't ever love anyone else. I promise."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"He tilted her chin up and kissed her, and she knew that he was telling the truth. And that he would never break the promise.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Both of them kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Hermione stretched in bed and reached for Draco, but there was nothing but an empty space next to her. She sat up and looked around, but saw no one. Sighing, she put her feet on the floor, remembering that he was staying at the Manor, and needed to leave early in the morning.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"There was a knock at the door.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Yes?" She called, rubbing her eyes. Ron walked in, smiling.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""I was hoping you'd be awake, even though it's 7 am. We should probably get to Hogwarts to develop a plan about this whole muggleborn thing. Harry's getting ready as we speak."p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;"Ron sat down next to her on the bed. She yawned and stood up.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14.399999618530273px;""Sure. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs in about five minutes." p 


	16. Storming the Castle

Hermione stretched in bed and reached for Draco, but there was an empty space next to her. She sat up and looked around, but saw no one. Sighing, she put her feet on the floor, remembering that he was staying at the Manor, and needed to leave early in the morning.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called, rubbing her eyes. Ron walked in, smiling.

"I was hoping you'd be awake, even though it's 7 am. We should probably get to Hogwarts to develop a plan about this whole muggle-born thing. Harry's getting ready as we speak." He sat down next to her on the bed. She yawned and stood up.

"Sure. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs in about five minutes."

* * *

><p>He didn't want to leave, but he had to. Draco had woken up earlier than he needed to, and held Hermione for as long as he could before he had to get ready. After he was dressed and prepared to apparate back to the Manor, he kissed her cheek, and left.<p>

Draco appeared in his room, well-rested (only because Hermione was in bed with him) and thinking. Was this going to be a repetitive thing? Visiting her at night? They would eventually get caught, somehow. There could be an emergency with his father in the middle of the night, and Lucius would walk into Draco's empty bedroom. Or the same could happen with Hermione, but with Ron and Harry.

He showered, and remembered what she said. Messaging her during that time was a smart idea. Hermione always had smart ideas, even in the darkest of times.

Luckily, he brought the diary and quill in with him, and messaged her, even though he knew it was too early for her to respond.

_Hey. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone, but I needed to be back at the Manor before the sun came up. I didn't want to leave you, I hope you know that. I'm in the shower, by the way. Your idea works, but I can't bathe anymore without remembering what happened. That's a good thing. I miss you. Have a good day, Hermione._

Draco put down the diary and quill, rinsing off the remains of his body wash. He dried himself off and got dressed, thinking about what he was going to do all day - probably work at the Ministry with no breaks, since the Minister barely did anything himself and made his officials do everything. Now that he had an assistant, Draco was put at work with anything anyone could dump on him: paperwork, meetings, job interviews, scheduling appointments. He might as well be his secretary, too.

But he put all that to the side and went downstairs to see Lucius already at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. He never did, so this was odd.

"I never read this nonsense, but there's a disturbance at Hogwarts. For us, at least." Lucius said, taking a bite of his eggs. Draco paused, but started eating his toast, anyway.

"What's happening?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm. Why was he worrying? Nothing could be going on so quickly, right? It was pointless, so he shook it off.

"It seems that the mudblood has returned, and there is a rebellion starting,"

Draco continued eating.

"How do they know?" He asked Lucius. His father looked at him skeptically.

"We have followers there, remember? Spies." Draco swallowed his orange juice and nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course. I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I apologize."

Lucius nodded back at Draco, and continued reading the paper.

"I'm planning to send Dolohov and Andrea there this afternoon to make a surprise visit," He displayed the smirk that Draco inherited from his father. "Would you like to join? I could owl the Minister."

Draco's heart was beating fast. Should he? It would be risky, and if anyone saw him they would never believe Hermione if she says that he's on their side.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, Father, and I have a lot to do at work."

"You are ready, Draco. You're going." Lucius said this firmly, and Draco knew he'd have to go. What exactly were they going to do when they got there?

"What am I to do when we arrive?"

Lucius locked eyes with Draco.

"Dolohov and Andrea are to take down the professors. You are to find the mudblood and kill her."

Draco forced himself to nod. Lucius smiled.

"They are leaving in two hours. Get your wand and practice."

"Yes, Father."

He got up from his chair and went upstairs, his mind going millions of miles an hour.

* * *

><p>All the 6th and 7th year students (from all of the houses, except Slytherins, of course) were sitting down in the Gryffindor common room, thinking up a plan. There were still Death Eaters in Hogwarts, but no one knew exactly where they were.<p>

"They could be in McGonagall's office!" Cho said. "Obviously, they want to keep tabs on her." Ginny shook her head.

"No. That's too obvious, and she's not the focus right now. We are. We're still DA, right?" She asked, looking around. Everyone nodded. "So, they will be in places where we are all the time!"

All the students started worrying.

"They could be in here! Or, something to hear us!" Neville lowered his voice at this.

"No, no," Harry began. "With the help of Cho and Luna, I've put protective and shielding spells around the Gryffindor tower. Anywhere else may not be safe."

There was a unanimous sigh of relief.

"Well, what are we going to do about Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"What about Hermione?" She was coming back from the restroom, looking at all the faces in the room with a confused expression. "I can take care of myself, if that's what you're worried about. If I really bring so much danger to everyone, I can leave."

Ron shook his head.

"No, no you don't," He started, pulling her down to sit next to him on the floor. "If anyone has a problem with this, _they_ can leave. We're all in this together, remember?"

All the faces in the room were on Ron, and he continued.

"We've already been through so much, and we've grown from that. We survived! A few of us have fallen," He looked down, remembering Fred. George (who had returned to Hogwarts to help out) avoided eye contact as well.

"But we still made it through. We did it. Voldemort is dead. And we got through that part of our lives and even bonded with people on the way. This could be harder than before, or this could be easier. But we'll never know if we just split up and fall apart."

"Unfortunately, Ron's right," Ginny admitted. "Hermione is one of us, remember? She was one of the main people who helped bring Voldemort down. She can handle this, but she shouldn't do it alone. Like Ron said, if anyone disagrees, they can leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled at her friends' help.

"Okay, let's do this."

The students began to brainstorm and come up with a plan that would bring Lucius and his followers down. And they weren't going to give up.

* * *

><p>"Answer, answer, ANSWER!" Draco mumbled to himself in his room, pacing back and forth. He messaged Hermione to let her know what was going to happen, but it had been almost an hour already and she hadn't replied. Finally, letters appeared.<p>

_What's wrong?_

Draco didn't hesitate.

_My father is sending Dolohov and Andrea to Hogwarts in about an hour. And me._

There was a 30 second lapse between that message and her reply.

_You? Why?_

He did NOT want to tell her this, but she needed to know.

_I'm going to be blunt, Hermione. He wants me to go along so I can... kill you._

_WHAT?_

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS?" Draco whispered to himself, frustrated.

_I've fucked up. This was a bad idea. I don't know what to do. I'm obviously not going to kill you, Hermione. I just can't think of anything._

He prayed to Merlin for Hermione to have one of her bright ideas.

_Have you tried to refuse?_

_Yes! Of course I have! I don't know what else to say to him to stop this!_

There was a pause.

"C'mon Hermione..." Draco mumbled to himself, still pacing.

_I'll be gone by then. At the house. Didn't you think of that?_

_I actually didn't. Fuck. But I can't keep from going there. I'll have to be at Hogwarts, anyway. I may be able to convince my father to be out on my own again, looking for you._

_That would work. But where would you stay? Harry and Ron are living with me._

Can you shake them off? It would be extremely difficult, but I could try.

_Never mind. I'm not staying with you. Fenrir is already onto me, and he might look into where I'm actually going. If he finds out about the house, it's all over, Hermione._

_I know that. But there's no way to track apparations. I've checked multiple times in my life. It's impossible._

_He would find a way, I know he would._

Hermione knew this, but she wasn't worried about it.

_Just go to Hogwarts and "look" for me. I'll be at the house, and when you can't find me, you can convince Lucius to let you find me on your own._

He loved that idea. It was perfect.

_That's genius. It might as well have given me a broken nose. Like Potter in 3rd year._

Draco made himself laugh. It didn't amuse Hermione.

_Not the time, Draconis._

She had never used his full first name before. It turned him on, and he was once again mad at himself for being like that at such a stupid time.

_Sorry. Anyway, I could do that. Where are you?_

_Gryffindor common room._

_Can anyone see you with your diary?_

_No. I've hidden it behind my textbook._

_Good. It's better if no one knows about it._

_I agree. I need to go and prepare everyone. I love you._

_I love you, too._

Draco put away his diary in the hidden drawer inside his nightstand. By now it was fifteen minutes until they left, and his father liked to arrive early, so now he only had five minutes.

"Draco!" Someone called up the stairs. Dolohov.

"I'm coming, you prat!" He yelled.

Draco made his way downstairs, wand in hand, confident. He was going to do this, and succeed.

* * *

><p>"How do you know all of this?!" Harry said, confused.<p>

"I just DO, okay? Trust me!" Hermione replied. She had reported the news to Harry and Ron, who had told DA. They were starting to suspect something, and they knew it wasn't good.

"No! You're mad! Whoever told you this just wants to scare us! It's all rubbish." Ron said. They were in the girls' dorm alone.

"Ron, shut up. We will do this anyway. Hermione has always been right, everyone knows that."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll stay at the house, while you two stay here. Don't argue, I will be fine by myself. If you are gone, and everyone else is here, they will become suspicious. It's best that I stay there."

Ron tried to protest, but Harry put a hand over his mouth.

"Alright. We can do this. I know you'll be fine, but I still have a right to worry."

Ron pushed Harry's hand away.

"Fine," He said. "I'm checking on you, though."

"No, Ron. You need to stay here."

"We both do." Harry said.

They all hugged, and Hermione apparated to the house.

* * *

><p>Draco, Dolohov, and Andrea arrived at Hogwarts, apparating to the Room of Requirement. Usually, apparating anywhere inside Hogwarts was impossible, but since the Death Eaters broke the wall surrounding it, any magic inside the school was acceptable.<p>

Draco's heart pounded in his chest, and his thoughts were shooting through his mind at lightning speed.

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"What if they find her?"_

_"What if I'm forced to kill her **if** they find her?"_

_"Or worse, torture her?"_

"Draco! DRACO!" His head shot up from staring off into space and his eyes locked with Andrea's. She looked at his suspiciously. "Did you hear what I said?"

Draco tried to recollect himself.

"No. Sorry." She kept staring at him, then rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"**_You_** are to find the mudblood and kill her. Better yet, bring her to us. We'll show her the basement of your Manor." Andrea smirked and chuckled in delight. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Of course. That's a great idea."

"Good, Draco. I'm glad you understand now," Dolohov said sarcastically. Draco glared at him.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Shut UP!" Andrea whispered roughly. "Let's go. You two are acting like children."

He huffed and started marching towards the door, Dolohov strolling behind her. Draco followed, trying not to laugh.

Hermione acted the same exact way when she was irritated.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on Draco's bed, rapidly bouncing her leg on her other knee. What was she waiting for? He was never going to show up... He had to stay at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters, but she still hoped that he would come visit. Maybe she could write him a message? No. That was insane. Draco probably wouldn't have his diary, anyway.<p>

She sighed and put her right hand on her forehead, then heard a loud "CRACK!". Hermione looked up to see a very familiar redhead standing in front of her.

"Ron, I told you not to check on me!" She screamed. He held up his hands.

"Hermione, jeez, calm down! I know, I know, you asked me not to, but I was just worr -"

Ron's sentence was interrupted by a slap from Hermione.

"I can't **_believe_** you! I TOLD YOU NOT TO! Why don't you fucking listen to me?"

"What the HELL? Since when do you talk like that, and why are you so angry about this?"

Hermione growled to herself and tried to hold back hitting him again.

"I am **_tired_** of not being trusted or left alone!"

Ron looked at her, confused.

"This is literally the **_only_** time I have done this! Who else is doing that to you? Usually when you're like this, something is bothering you. What is it? Do I need to get Harry?"

Hermione sighed - something she did quite frequently now.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry, I'm just... Stressed out."

"About what?"

Hermione paused.

"Nothing."

But of course it wasn't nothing. It was everything. Draco was gone and in danger, because who knows what would happen to him if he didn't find Hermione? **_She_** was in danger herself, and that made Draco in danger. She was just done with everything, at times couldn't even believe any of it was happening.

"There's obviously **_something_**!" Ron yelled. He wasn't helping.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said calmly.

Ron snorted in amusement, then shook his head. He looked up at the ceiling, and then at Hermione.

"Is this about Malfoy?"

Hermione's heart stopped and she looked up, wide-eyed. Had he found out? If so, how? What was he going to do? Would she ever be able to see Draco again?

She laughed as hard as she could.

"Why would it be about Malfoy?" She looked at him, "confused".

"'Why would it be about **_Malfoy_**?' When the Death Eaters first invaded the castle, Harry got an owl from him saying that you were "safe", and that Harry needed to fight them. Now, Hermione... Since when does the Ferret care about **_you_**?"

To Hermione, that was a very good question. She still didn't quite understand it either.

"I don't know!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "I was never with him! I was running **_from_** him! Pansy threatened me and told me all about the invasion, and about Malfoy, so I ran!"

Ron scoffed.

"Okay." He said simply. "You're on your own, Hermione."

And with a loud "CRACK!", he was gone.

* * *

><p>Draco was sprinting down the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Slytherin dungeons. Once he got there, he said the password (luckily, it was still the same), and walked into the common room after taking a deep breath.<p>

Most of the remaining Slytherins - including Blaise, Goyle, and (unfortunately) Pansy - were sitting around the room.

"Draco!" Blaise jumped up, ran over to Draco, and hugged him tightly. "Where've you been?" Then he leaned into Draco and whispered in his ear. "I've kept up a story for you, mate. Don't worry."

Draco nodded at Blaise, and then to the rest of the Slytherins in the room.

"I thought you were with your girlfriend, Draco," Pansy sneered. The rest of the students looked confused, and Draco pretended to be.

"What girlfriend? I don't **_have_** a girlfriend. And I'm not going for you, if that's what you're getting at."

Pansy scoffed.

"Alright, Draco. Play dumb. But we all know you have feelings for a certain buck-toothed, bushy-haired **_mudblood_**."

Inside his head, Draco was screaming at her and holding his wand to her neck. But physically, he was calm and smirked.

"You can assume all you want, Pansy, but it's not true." He grumbled, then turned to Goyle, who had stood up. He shook Draco's hand and smiled.

"Welcome back, mate." He smiled back and patted Goyle on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So why are you here?" Blaise asked. They were all staring at him.

"I came with a couple friends of my father. There's more information I'm going to keep to myself. Where is the mudblood?"

Blaise looked at him, surprised. Draco assumed he didn't know that he was actually undercover.

"Last I heard, she was in the Gryffindor common room. That's where all the goody-two-shoes are."

"Thanks." Draco said plainly. Then he left and made his way toward the Gryffindor tower.


	17. Kidnapping Potter

I'm loving the reviews, guys! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

BTW it's been sooooooooooooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooooooooong.

My bad. Teehee.

* * *

><p>Hermione was crying into the pillow in Draco's bedroom. It smelled like him, and that comforted her, but it still wasn't enough. Ron was onto her, for crying out loud, and for once she didn't know what to do.<p>

She felt absolutely stupid for crying because she rarely did, and assumed it was a sign of weakness. So Hermione slapped herself across the cheek, sat up, and wiped her eyes. A firm expression of confidence appeared on her face. No matter what happened, she was going to deny the suspicion of her and Draco being involved in any way.

She refused to let anything break her, especially at a time like this. Hermione started to think.

* * *

><p>While Draco was briskly walking down the Hogwarts hallways toward the Gryffindor tower, he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do. He still wasn't sure about it, and didn't know if he could keep up his charade.<p>

Arriving at the Gryffindor tower, the woman in the frame was sleeping, so he knocked on the wall (although that seemed quite pathetic and too polite to him), and the large frame opened slowly. Draco's heart was beating quite fast at that moment. Harry was at the door, and his eyes widened, but then tried to shut it.

Draco quickly put his foot in the door so it wouldn't close, then gave his coldest look to Harry. He still didn't like him, or Ron. Or any of the Gryffindors, really - except Hermione - and he still wondered from time to time how **_that _**happened.

Draco met his silver eyes with Harry's green ones.

"Where's the _**mudblood**_?" He asked, and kept from wincing at the word he had come to despise.

"Oi! What's it to you?!" Ron yelled from behind Harry. "I thought you **_loved her_**!" He said tauntingly. Draco laughed.

"You are as stupid as the last time I saw you, Weasel." And he meant it. Ron started to approach Draco, but Harry held him back.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, looking for the mudblood."

"If you call her that one more time -" Ron started, fighting Harry's arm.

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry yelled at him. "Let him talk."

"LET HIM TALK? ABOUT WHAT? HOW HE WANTS TO KILL HERMIONE? OR HOW HE'S DATING HER?" Ron was screaming now. "HE TOLD ME HIMSELF HE LIKED HER! RIGHT AFTER I YELLED AT HER IN THE GREAT HALL!" Draco snorted.

"You're just proving my point, Weaselbee."

"I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU!" Ron started yelling again, but Harry cut in.

"George, can you please take your brother upstairs to our quarters?"

"Sure." George dragged Ron away, but only after he gave a dirty look to Draco. He smirked at the twin.

"Why do you want her?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think, Potter? **_Where is she?_**" Draco growled.

"Harry, don't talk to him." Ginny called from behind him. "He'll just piss you off, like Ron."

Harry ignored Ginny and looked back over to Draco.

"How many times do I have to ask? **_WHERE IS SHE?_**" Draco forced open the door and held his wand to Harry's throat. "**_Tell me._**_"_

_"_Malfoy, if you do ONE thing to Harry, we will kill you." Ginny said, pointing her wand at him. Draco looked at her.

"Oh, so you can piss off my father and his followers so they'll come and crucio you, too? Better yet, ALL of you pathetic Gryffindors?" He glared at her, and Ginny lowered her wand, along with the other students.

"Come on, Potter. We're going for a walk." Draco dragged Harry to the door and threw him out into the hallway with his wand still on him. He quickly slammed the frame closed and pulled Harry up, then kept his hand on his arm, forcing him down the corridor. Harry looked at him strangely.

"Come on. Just act like I've taken you prisoner or some sodding shit." Draco said. Soon they were out into the clearing where him and Hermione used to meet, and he let go of Harry.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry yelled.

"Shut UP, Potter! Do you want to get caught?" Draco said through his teeth.

"What - What is going on?" Harry looked suspicious, confused, and angry all at once. Draco started to pace.

"Remember when I sent you that owl talking about protecting Hermione? Well... Weasley might be correct on what he was saying." He stopped pacing and turned his back to Harry, then ran a hand through his platinum hair.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" Draco angrily came up to Harry and looked him in the eyes.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm fucking talking about, Potter!" He turned away. "Hermione and I are... 'Exclusive'." Harry stopped breathing for a second and couldn't speak. When he could, he said:

"How the bloody hell did that happen? Are you insane? Why would you put her in that much danger? No - Why would you be with her in the first place?"

"Calm down, would you?! It's a long story, and I don't want to go into it right now. Or ever. It's none of your business." Harry started laughing.

"What the fuck is funny about this?!" Draco asked.

"The fact that she would be with you is hilarious."

"Don't piss me off, Potter. Now is not the time. I can't even believe I'm coming to you for help." Draco growled.

"What do you need **_my_** help for?"

"To keep Hermione safe, okay? My father has sent me here to find and take her back to the Manor, where they'll do terrible things, and probably make me do them since I've hated her all these years."

"But why her?"

"Will you stop asking questions?! I NEED YOUR HELP. I can't do this on my own, Potter."

Harry was surprised once again, and didn't know what to say for a while.

"Fine. For **_Hermione_**. Not you." Draco scoffed.

"Obviously." He laughed quietly. "So what should I do?"

"Just tell Lucius you couldn't find her. Shouldn't that solve the problem?" Draco sighed.

"He'll think something is up. Fenrir is already suspicious of me, and he might even be talking to my father about it." He paused. "I have an idea." Harry looked up from staring at the newly-laid snow on the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just listen. I could take you to my father instead of Hermione. I really don't know what he'll do, but -"

"I'm willing to do it." Harry said bluntly. Draco's eyes had joy in them for a split second.

"What?"

"I'll do it. I don't care what happens to me. I want Hermione to be safe. Not that it'll stop the search for her, but -"

"Thank you." Draco said sincerely. "Really."

"Do you know where she is? I could tell you -"

"I know where she is."

"How do you -"

"I just do." Harry paused.

"Okay. She's there alone, though, so - "

"You left her ALONE?! Are you fucking STUPID?!" Draco grabbed Harry by his t-shirt collar and threw him up against a tree.

"Well, yeah, I mean she insisted she could handle it on her own. You know she can."

"Not always! You are a complete IDIOT!" Draco let go of Harry and stormed back out into the clearing.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine. The problem is dealing with Ron. If he already knows - I mean, 'thinks' - that you two are together, then I'm pretty sure he's talked to her about it." Harry thought a few seconds while Draco started pacing again. "You should tell Lucius that you need to go out and find her on your own, and that you work better that way."

"Hermione and I have already thought of that. It would raise some questions and Fenrir would track me and make sure I was actually trying to find her." Draco sighed.

"Just take me back to the Manor. I'll play 'prisoner' and distract your father for a while. He'll want the information from **_me_**."

"As much as I hate you, Potter, I'd feel really bad about that. You'd be crucio'd many, many times."

"It's worth it." Draco hesitated.

"Really?"

"Of course. Just let me help. I'll come up with a story about 'where she is' and they'll believe me. If my story is valid enough, then Lucius might even let you try to hunt her down yourself."

"Thanks, Potter. That's brilliant. But I'll still have tons of other pansy Gryffindors on my tail if I take you. They'll do everything to get you back, but we've hidden the Manor. It's surrounded by protective spells, too. So I guess we're okay with that."

"Great." Harry agreed. The sun was starting to melt the snow. "We probably have to get back now. Remember, Malfoy, I'll take the beatings. Don't give in and try to help me. I promise I won't hold anything against you. Your father, on the other hand..."

"Again, thank you. Let's go." Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and took him inside. However, as soon as they turned the corner, Andrea and Dolohov were looking for him.

"Why were you outside, Draco?" Andrea asked. Draco responded confidently.

"I couldn't find the mudblood, so I figured Potter will be able to tell us where she is. He had run outside into the woods, and I got him back." Andrea nodded.

"Very well. Let's go."

The four of them went back into the Room of Requirement, then apparated to the Manor.

* * *

><p>Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco's bed thinking about what to do. Then Ron's voice called to her from her sleep.<p>

"Huh?" She shot up in bed and hit her head on Ron's. "Sorry... I was... I..." A yawn took over her speech.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but Malfoy came by today looking for you." Hermione looked at him, her eyes still droopy. "He took Harry out into the hall threatening him with his wand, and Harry never came back."

She jumped up, her eyes wide.

"WHAT?"

"I know. We don't know where he is. I mean, we know he's at the Manor, obviously, but they've hidden it. We can't find it anywhere."

"Find it?"

"Hermione, it's gone. Somehow it's not where it used to be, and it's been moved somewhere else, somewhere foreign to us. We don't know what to do."

"... Are you asking me for help?"

"Yes!" Ron yelled. Hermione sighed. None of that was part of the plan... If her and Draco even **_had_** a plan. Did Draco actually kidnap Harry? She didn't know, and she became worried.

"What... What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 4 in the afternoon. We searched for 5 hours looking for him."

"Ron, I think everyone should go to sleep..." Hermione yawned again and started to lay back down on Draco's bed.

"Go to sleep? Look, I know you're tired, but we have to -"

"Ron! I am **_exhausted_**. So many people have relied on me too much in the past 24 hours and I need rest. Please." Ron looked at her for a few moments.

"Fine. But I'll be here in the next room." Ron paused. "Wait, why are you in this bedroom instead of yours?"

"The bed is comfier." She lied.

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Good... night..." Hermione tucked herself in and opened her diary. There was nothing. Great.

But she was too tired to care at that point.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed deciding whether or not to write Hermione and explain the entire thing. Did she already know? Probably not. If she did, Hermione would be yelling at him right then. He laughed quietly at that. He missed her, even if she would be yelling at him.<p>

They had taken Harry to the basement of Malfoy Manor to stay in one of the dungeons they had beneath. He heard laughs and screams coming from downstairs. This wasn't good. Draco felt he had to stop it... But Harry told him not to.

He was quite exhausted and wanted to rest, but didn't know if he could. The screams from the dungeon were keeping him up and haunting him, making his body go through cold chills. Even POTTER didn't deserve that in Draco's point of view! I mean, he was a pureblood, but that obviously still didn't matter to Lucius or his associates.

Either way, he went ahead and changed into his regular sleeping attire and got in bed. His room was cold, and his large bed was mostly empty, which made him sad.

Before Hermione, he liked having the bed to himself, and he liked solitude. Draco used to hate the thought of actually having a girlfriend because of the responsibility of remembering birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine's Day, and the fact that he'd have to stick with one girl. But all of that changed, and now he was alone.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Draco wrote Hermione.

_Did you hear about today?_

He waited.

_Yes. ARE YOU CRAZY?_

Draco laughed.

_I knew you would react this way._

_ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?_

_Yes. Can I explain?_

_I DON'T WANT YOU TO!_

He couldn't stop laughing now.

_Potter wanted me to take him instead of you._

_WHY DID YOU LET HIM?_

_He offered._

_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Listen to me. I asked for his help, and he said he would come to the Manor to take your place. Potter said he would make up a fake story so they would go the wrong way to look for you._

_Oh._

Draco stopped laughing and simply smiled.

_Part of me didn't want to do this, Hermione._

_Is he okay?_

Draco hesitated. Should he tell her?

_They're having his way with him right now._

_WHAT?_

_Calm down, Hermione. He told me that no matter what happens, I don't rescue him. I don't want this to happen to him, either. I thought I'd be okay, but I'm not._

_I don't have anything to say to you._

Draco's heart stopped.

_What? Are you mad at me? I'm trying to protect you. He agreed, Hermione._

There was no answer.

_I miss you._

Still no answer.

_I love you._

He thought she would never answer until:

_I love you, too, STUPID!_

Draco started laughing again, put his diary away, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"DRACO!"<p>

Draco shot up in bed at the irritated yelling of his name, and actually almost fell completely off.

But he quickly collected himself, ran a hand through his platinum hair to get it out of his face, and looked towards the door, where a frustrated Lucius Malfoy was standing. Draco jumped out of bed immediately, and nearly tripped over his own feet from still being half-asleep.

"Father!" He said, a little bit too loud. "Did I oversleep?" Draco asked, but already knew he did.

"Yes!" Lucius yelled suddenly, startling Draco. "You are expected to be up, showered, dressed, and at the table to eat breakfast at 8 AM! **_Especially _**at a time like this! Did you simply forget the rules?"

"N-No, Father, I-" Draco stuttered, suddenly filled with fear.

"FORM YOUR WORDS!" Lucius ordered. "Stammering and fidgeting like you are now is NOT acceptable in this household! You are to be formal and ready for business at all times! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, Father." He kept his silver eyes on his father's until Lucius looked away, studying his room.

"Good. And Draco! Your room is a mess. Since you are up so late, YOU will be given the responsibility to clean your room. NOT the house elves. Understood?"

"Yes." Draco said firmly, and nodded.

"Good," Lucius said, walking out of Draco's room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Draco had never been so afraid of his father, even with something as silly as this. Lucius had never used such a tone with Draco before, so it was a jolting surprise to him.

_Had something happened?_ He wondered, but then let go of the thought. It didn't matter at the moment.

Draco's real struggle that morning was cleaning his room - specifically making his bed. He assumed Lucius didn't want him to use magic, either. But how did the house elves do it? He had never cleaned up after himself in his entire life. At that point, he could really use Hermione. She knew how to do all of this stuff.

But she wasn't there, and Draco had to remember that.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the night in the Gryffindor Tower, but couldn't fall asleep. She had slept enough for today.<p>

After her conversation with Draco ended, she went over his words in her head. Harry? Taking her place? How could he? She knew Harry had gone missing, but was the Manor really where he went? How could Draco do that to her? He KNEW how much Harry meant to Hermione, but he still gave up Harry, anyway.

She was mad at Draco - REALLY mad - but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hate him.

Hermione almost wished that she did at that point, so it would make things easier for her. And he would never know.

Quickly sitting up in bed, she got an idea. Maybe putting a little hate for Draco inside of her would keep her feelings controlled, and limit her pain.

Hermione went out into the hall in her pajamas, and ran down the corridors to the library, trying to keep quiet because of the sleeping portraits.

When she arrived at the library, she closed the tall door behind her as quietly as she could, and instantly started searching for any type of dark spell. Not that it qualified for that category, but Hermione didn't quite know where else to look.

After a couple hours of quick reading, she came across a spell that would bring past emotions back to her, whether good or not... But of course, she chose the second one.

It took only about five minutes to bring her hateful moods bubbling to the surface, but when it was finished, she didn't feel much different, so Hermione patiently waited for another five minutes.

It came on slowly. The urge to yell at Draco for all the terrible things he had done to her and her friends for all those years, the automatic scowl that possessed her face when she even **_thought_** of him.

Why did she think this would help? Hermione had no idea, but it was probably because her stress and negative emotions were extremely low inside of her, and probably because she hadn't felt so stress and worry-free in YEARS.

She took a low, deep breath and felt all of her worries disappear when she exhaled. This was much better.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when everyone was awake and getting ready for breakfast, Hermione was still at the same table in the library, and thinking about burning her journal. But, of course, Blaise made it water and fireproof. OF COURSE HE DID, she thought, frustrated and bubbling with subconscious anger.<p>

It was Ron who found her a few minutes later, shaking Hermione and pulling her out of her trance. He looked at her with worry, and found darkness in her chestnut brown eyes. The same darkness that she had when they were still fighting You-Know-Who. Ron was actually a little bit relieved, and was hoping that it was because of Malfoy.

"Oh, hi," She said, blinking a few times and shaking her hair out. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Ron laughed.

"I noticed," He replied. "Do you want to go to breakfast? Meaning, most of the Gryffindors taking food from the Great Hall and bringing it back to the common room."

Hermione laughed and stood up.

"Sure."

When the two walked down the hallways to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron heard a familiar, squeaky, mocking voice and told Hermione to hide behind the corner of the corridor, where he joined her.

"Why won't you stay at breakfast?" Another Slytherin asked Pansy. Ron didn't know this one.

"It bores me. There's no mudblood to make fun of, and I'm not even that hungry, anyway." She replied. Ron gritted his teeth at the derogatory term.

"Why was Malfoy here last night?" The other Slytherin asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Hermione could feel Ron tense with anger at Draco's last name.

"He was looking for that ugly mudblood. **_Apparently _**he loves her." Pansy finished her last sentence in a fake, dreamy voice. The fellow Slytherin snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, right, Pansy," They replied. "He can get basically any girl in this castle to snog him, but he goes after the **_mudblood_**? Funny, Pansy. Real funny."

"No, I'm serious!" She yelled, her voice high. "I saw him staring at her all the time during our meals, and watching the door in classes he had with her until she came in." The other Slytherin paused hesitantly.

"Yeah, so? He's gone around with all the girls once, so maybe he wants to show off even more by seducing the uptight mudblood of the Trio."

"You **_know_** that's not true. Draco would never in a million years touch her."

"Do you know that you're doing the opposite of proving your point?" They snorted.

"Ugh, WHATEVER! Let's go."

"No!" The other Slytherin replied. "I want to know why he was here last night!"

"I already told you! To get Granger! Are you done now?"

"Didn't he also take Potter? I can't even imagine what they're doing to him right now at the Manor." The Slytherin laughed. Pansy shushed him.

"We are NOT supposed to talk about that!" She hissed. "If the Gryffindors find out, they'll kill us!"

"You're bloody right!" Ron yelled, coming around the corner. Hermione tried to pull him back, but it was too late. Pansy looked at him, surprised, then amused.

"Oh, so you were spying on us, huh? Good job, Weasley. I never knew you had it in you. Especially without running your mouth the whole time." She smirked, then faced him. "So where's the mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Ron replied, worried, but hiding it. What if he blew their cover?

"THE MUDBLOOD, WEASLEY! Can't you hear? You're in love with her, aren't you? Everyone knows. So where is she, you pathetic excuse of a wizard?"

"I don't KNOW where she is, idiot!" He lied. Of COURSE he knew where she was. He loved her. Pansy was making her way closer and closer to Ron, the other Slytherin behind her.

"You're a terrible liar, WEASLEY!" She said, drawing her wand. Ron reached for his. "You wouldn't last two minutes under a crucio without giving her up. Let's test that, shall we?"

But just as Pansy was about to crucio Ron, Hermione jumped out from behind the corner.

* * *

><p>Draco was in the shower, staring down at his open journal. He sent a message to Hermione, but she hadn't replied yet.<p>

He put the journal on the shower floor and sighed. He missed her so much, in every way possible. And now that he had been exposed to their intimacy - which had been the best he'd ever had - it was hard to withdraw from it. Way harder than he thought.

The next time he saw her - if he ever could, at least - he wanted to take off her clothes and have his way with her. But he knew there was a 99% chance he couldn't. So he tried to satisfy himself, but only felt guilty afterwards. He wanted HER to do it, not do it to himself. But he'd just have to live with that for now.

He sank down to the floor of the shower and sat there, staring at his journal and praying to Merlin that he would receive a response.

Finally, the edges of the pages turned a dark, Slytherin green, and he eagerly opened his journal.

_I still can't believe you took Harry away from me._

Draco paused. AWAY from her? Were they really that close?

_I had to._

_NO! You didn't "HAVE TO"! You could have found some other way, Malfoy!_

He winced at his last name. Were they back to naming each other like that?

_I didn't and don't know any other way. I'm sorry, Hermione._

_You're not "SORRY", you piece of shit! Don't think I'm fucking stupid!_

Draco was startled by the excessive use of cuss words. This was **_Hermione_**. She rarely used such language. And did she really think he was a piece of shit?

_I don't think you're stupid, Hermione, I promise. Please calm down. I don't know what I can do right now. If I ask them to stop tormenting Potter they'll get suspicious of me, and I can't let that happen._

_Well, maybe they SHOULD! What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? LET them get suspicious of you! After all, you ARE hiding a **mudblood**_!

Draco was extremely confused. Where was this coming from? Was she okay? He wished that he was there to comfort her, but he wasn't, and that killed him.

_Are you alright, Hermione? I'm "hiding" you, because I love you, and I don't want anything bad __happening to you. I wish I was there with you to make you feel better._

_Well, you're NOT! And SURE you love me! It really does seem realistic based on all the years you lived just to bring me pain even though I was already up against a dark lord! Thanks for that, by the way! You don't care about me! You're just using me like you used all the other girls you've been with!_

Draco sighed. Was she okay? Nope. Not even close.

_I am definitely NOT "using you". I actually CARE about you, and you know I'm so sorry for all the things I've said and done to you, Hermione. Please calm down._

_I don't WANT to calm down! You're letting my best friend get tortured and beaten all because you can't just suck it up and bring me to your father!_

_I am NEVER going to bring you to my father! EVER. I don't care who I sacrifice, Hermione. I would sacrifice MYSELF, and you know that, whether you want to believe it or not. Please calm down. I miss you._

_NO! I WON'T calm down! I don't miss YOU, so deal with it! I'll bring MYSELF to Lucius, I don't care anymore! He's eventually going to find me, Malfoy, so I'm just going to get it over with!_

_NO! YOU WILL **NOT** GIVE YOURSELF UP! I WILL **NEVER** LET YOU! Don't do this to yourself, please, Hermione._

Draco was almost crying now - all the while hating himself for it - and he **_never_** cried. The one person he actually cared about was talking about giving herself up to torture and beatings that would never end, AND she was talking like she didn't care about him anymore. This couldn't be happening.

_Whatever, Malfoy. This is over. I don't ever want to see you again, so stop protecting me. I'm in the Gryffindor Tower common room, and I'll be sending an owl to Lucius. I'm coming to get Harry, and don't tell me that the Manor is hidden, because I **will** find it. You know that._

Draco didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening. They were fine... Right? He had to stop her somehow. He had to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ron yelled. Hermione had just frozen both Pansy and her fellow Slytherin in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"_Obviously_." She replied, stepping over them while taking their wands and continuing down the hallway. She sighed while Ron followed her. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm tired. I must not be thinking straight."

"Oh," He said, looking left and right at the portraits on the walls. "That makes sense, but you're still crazy! Now they know you're here! They know that you're with us!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione agreed, stopping in front of the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower while keeping her eyes on Ron. "But I don't think they'll remember much. The rest of the Slytherins will probably just think they're crazy and subtly begging for attention." She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She never liked Pansy, and apparently she was the one that gave her up, but she let it roll off her shoulders and turned back to the portrait.

Ron said the password, and they both walked in with eyes glued on their faces. Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione, greeting her.

"Good morning!" She said, smiling, but then it faded when she saw Hermione's tired eyes filled with darkness. "Are... Are you okay, Hermione?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now." And with that being said, she retreated up the stairs into her dorm room.

Opening her diary and finding Draco's message, she replied with the new anger and hatred for him that had taken over her.

* * *

><p>After a long argument with Draco, Hermione aggressively shut her diary and threw it under her bed, then sighed.<p>

What had she just done? Was she really going to turn herself in? It seemed like the right thing to do to Hermione, and it sure would end Harry's torture. Once they had Hermione, Harry would be the least of their interests, and simply kept in one of the cages in the Manor's dungeon. It wouldn't exactly be paradise, but it would be a lot better than endless torture.

At least to Hermione.

Besides, if she turned herself in, Draco would get to witness her torture again.

Just like he wanted. At least, to her. But it was only a matter of time before they found her, anyway, and she couldn't let Harry take her place.

Sticking her wand between her side and her pants, Hermione made her way downstairs, but then stopped at a familiar voice.

"**_WHERE IS SHE?_**" An angry voice asked. It was Draco. Of COURSE it was Draco. He couldn't just leave her alone like she wanted him to.

"How many times are we going to tell you that she's **_NOT HERE_**?" Ginny said angrily.

_"SHE **IS** HERE!" _He yelled. Hermione quietly went down one more step and peeked around the corner. Draco was trying to get inside.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron demanded, pointing his wand at him. "Go back to your_ daddy_." He said, laughing. Draco let out a low, frustrated growl and forced his way inside, but Ron and George held him back and tried to push him back outside into the corridor. Still, Draco fought them, yelling in anger in such a way that even Hermione was terrified.

But before he could even get one step closer, she ran upstairs to the boys' dorm room and looked for Harry's broomstick.

Obviously, she didn't know how to fly, but she had gone to enough Quidditch practices and matches to at least understand _how_. Hermione had not read any books over broomsticks and such sports, because it was something she thought she would never have to know.

But, of course, she was wrong, and regretting it now.

Finally, she found it standing upright next to Harry's bed and looked at the side of it.

_Firebolt_, it said in a smooth, gold lettering that was etched into the wood. She wanted to admire it for a bit, for she always liked looking at the different broomsticks, but there was no time. Maybe later when she landed... If she could, at least, or if she didn't fall off by then.

"NO! HERMIONE!" A voice screamed up the stairs. It brought her out of the trance the broomstick had put her in. The voice was Ginny's, and she started to hear someone running up the stairs.

"**_GRANGER!_**" A deep voice yelled. Draco sounded_ furious_, and that scared her even more. But before he came up the stairs all the way, Hermione put the broomstick between her legs, pushed open a window, took a deep breath, and jumped out.

And all of a sudden she was just falling. Not flying. Falling. Hermione's breath had left her, but just before she hit the ground, she pulled up the front of the broom, and took off.

"**_NO!_**" The same deep voice screamed from the window.

* * *

><p>When Draco finally made it up the stairs with the Weasley's still behind him, he saw Hermione jump out of the window with a broom under her.<p>

"**_NO!_**" He screamed, and just saw her falling.

Draco instantly started looking around the dorm for a broom, and found Ron's up against a wall in the corner, but forgot that George, Ron, and Ginny were behind him and all three pointing their wands at him. He snorted with laughter.

"Weasel -" Draco began, but was cut off by Ron, who was getting closer to him with his wand still pointed at Draco's neck.

"Don't... Talk." Ron ordered, grabbing Draco's wand from his waistband. Draco jumped at Ron a little bit, making his entire body flinch. Then he started laughing.

"Shut up," Ginny said, looking him in the eyes. They were brown, but nothing compared to Hermione's. "Why are you here? And what makes you try so hard to get Hermione?"

"I'm _here_," Draco grumbled, "So I can get the mudblood." But as soon as Draco said it, Ginny got closer to him and poked her wand into his neck.

"If you say that word again," She whispered, "I will crucio you. Understand?" Draco smirked.

"Perfectly," He replied.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Ginny said firmly. "What makes you try _so hard_ to get Hermione? Especially this time?"

"Yeah, did Daddy promise you his everlasting love and approval?" Ron asked mockingly.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, looking back at him. He stared back with surprised eyes. "Stop it. If we want to get information, we can't talk to him like that."

Draco snorted again.

"Like I was going to tell you anything _anyway_." He said, smirking.

"You _will_ tell us things, Malfoy," George said, saying his name like it was bitter on his tongue. "Or we will crucio you until you give in." Draco shrugged, indifferent.

Usually, Gryffindors would never cause harm to others, but this was different. Their best friend's life was at stake, and they would do anything to get her back - _including_ torturing Draco Malfoy - which was something they never really had a problem with.

"Go ahead. Have some fun for once, you do-good Gryffindors!" He said, smiling sarcastically. "But shouldn't one of you be going after Granger?" Draco asked, concerned. But of course, he didn't show that in his tone of voice.

"We have Neville on it," George said, glaring at Draco. Draco busted out in laughter.

"_Longbottom_? You have _Longbottom_ going after the, 'brightest girl of her age'? Isn't he known for failing?"

"CRUCIO!" Ginny yelled. Draco fell on the floor in an instant and was writhing around, in pain. When she stopped, Draco was laughing, and the three Weasley's looked down at him, confused.

"You wanna know why I came for her?" He asked between laughs. "Because she's going to the Manor."

Ron, Ginny, and George's eyes widened in surprise. Draco just laughed harder, but was really laughing at himself, because he thought he could protect Hermione. He had failed, and he started to loathe himself for it immediately.

"That's right!" Draco continued. "She flew out the window so she could go give herself up. And you know why I wanted her for me?" He laughed. "Because I would finally get approval from my father and be able to torture the mudblood myself."

"I TOLD YOU," Ginny began, casting _crucio_ again. "THAT IF YOU SAID THAT WORD AGAIN, I WOULD CRUCIO YOU! AND LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DRIVEN TO PUT SOMEONE DOWN?" She said, holding the spell. Draco once again writhed on the floor in pain, screaming for Hermione, but he instantly realized his mistake when Ginny broke the spell. She squatted on the floor next to him.

"What did you just say?" She asked with wide eyes. "Did you just say 'Hermione'?"

Draco started laughing again.

"You wish," He said to Ginny. "Just mocking you Gryffindors so you know how pathetic it is to actually be desperate for someone... WEASEL." Draco looked straight into Ron's eyes, and he jumped on him, putting his hands around Draco's neck.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE HER, YOU PRICK!" Ron said, tightening his grip around Draco's neck. "BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, DO YOU? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE!"

But Draco did.

Finally, George pulled Ron off of Draco, and he started coughing. At that point, he almost wished that Ron would have continued and taken his life, because he had failed. Hermione was on her way to infinite torture and death, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. At least, not now.

"Go ahead," Draco challenged. "_Do it_." He said, laughing again.

Ron started to lunge at him, but George still held him back. However, Ron quickly reached for his wand, pointing it at Draco.

"CRU-"

* * *

><p>"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice yelled from behind him, leaving Ron without his wand. Ginny and George quickly turned around, and Draco grabbed Ron's wand.<p>

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Ginny was immediately knocked back, but caught by George who was fighting off the three Slytherins that attacked.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" A female voice exclaimed, making George fall to the floor, stiff.

Draco got up, smiling.

"Thanks, Blaise," He said. "I owe you one." Blaise patted Draco on the back, and Pansy appeared across from him, attempting to drag Goyle over the the wall.

"I'll have to remember that." Blaise laughed as Pansy put a frozen Goyle's back against the wall.

"Thanks for the help," She grumbled sarcastically, and stood up, wiping her hands off on her robes. "Ugh, gross."

"Goyle got obliviated?" Draco asked, looking down at him, then back up at Pansy.

"Yep," She replied, scowling. "You're welcome, by the way."

Both Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Draco said, sighing. "So, how did you get in here?"

"The portrait door was wiiiide open," Blaise replied. "We knew you were searching for Granger, so we figured that you might need some help. I heard you screaming. Sorry about that, mate." Draco shrugged.

"It's alright. I can take a little pain." He said, looking around the dorm for a broom.

"Yeah, I'm sure that screaming was you taking it reeeaaaal well, Draco," Pansy said, smirking. Then she took a deep breath, and became serious all of a sudden. She looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Did you tell them anything?"

Draco paused.

"No. I don't know anything, anyway." He lied. Pansy snorted.

"You have to know at least **_something_**," She said to him. "I mean,it _is _your girlfriend we're talking about here." Draco sensed that something was off. Pansy said this without a mocking tone of voice, and like she actually _cared_.

"The mudblood is _**not**_ my girlfriend!" Draco growled. "I shouldn't have to tell you again."

"Well, your "_**not**_"-girlfriend totally fucking obliviated me earlier, along with Sandra." Pansy snorted lightly and shook her head. "Now all the Slytherins know she's here. Not everyone knew before, but they do now. And they also think that you're fooling around with Sandra on the side." Pansy giggled.

"WHAT? WHO THE FUCK SAID **_THAT_**?" Draco yelled. He absolutely _despised_ Sandra. She didn't leave him alone for MONTHS after they slept together just ONCE. She cried whenever he even _talked_ to other girls, whether it was sexual or not. Blaise was smirking while Draco's face turned red. Then he started laughing.

"Dude," He said between laughs. "I had to give them SOMETHING. Otherwise they would be on your ass this entire time." Blaise took deep breaths and tried to calm down while Pansy was still giggling and putting Ron's finger in his nose. Then Blaise leaned in.

"Look, Draco, if they don't start believing that you're interested in someone else, it's going to keep the suspicion off you and that bushy-haired, Gryffindor girl. Sorry." He said, trying to swallow his laughter.

"Yeah, okay, but why HER?" Draco whispered sharply. "You know I hate her!"

Blaise threw his hands up in a defensive mode and smirked.

"Dude, I still gotta have SOME fun with it, y'know?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Draco growled. Pansy was starting to pay attention to what they were saying again. "But now I have to go find her, or else my father will KILL me for not bringing her in FIRST."

"Sure, man," Blaise agreed, winking at Draco. "I got ya. My broomstick is in my room. I'll go get it." Blaise started to walk away, but Draco interrupted.

"No," He said firmly. "I need to use mine. It's faster."

"Well, then, you better go," Pansy rushed. "That mudblood is pretty smart, and she'll find the Manor quick. Go on and apparate. I'll deal with the professors."

"Thanks." Draco said sincerely.

Then he disappeared.


End file.
